The Lost Son - Fate's Judgement
by dragonswoe
Summary: Monsters running wild. Primordials rising. A father that faded one hundred years ago. Krivon and Calisto aren't exactly sure why they're not being told anything, but when they're attacked by a Primordial during a normal training session it doesn't take them long to realise that something's happening. Dyfarniad Ffawd yn is approaching, and the Stars are falling. Book 3.
1. Lies

**So this is my newest story in the Lost Son saga! Theron's not gone forever, though. This will mostly be from the view of Krivon and Calisto (Theron and Styx's kids), but they'll probably be the odd different viewpoint. This story starts 100 years after the last one ends, so Theron's been faded for 100 years. Olympus and Othrys have been getting along (with a lot of arguments as time's gone by). Krivon and Calisto haven't really been told about their father. They only know he faded, was called Theron, what his domains were, and that he was the Prince of Othrys (and this will cause a lot of problems later in the story), and the odd fact about him.**

 **The story starts a few days after Krivon attempted to get an apple of Immortality, but failed when Ladon attacked him.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Lies**

I told you not to antagonise Ladon," Styx scolded. "You _know_ he hates it when you do that."

"But he didn't complain," Krivon said innocently. "Well, until I stabbed him. But-"

"And pray tell, what possessed you to stab him?" Styx sighed as she ran a cloth covered in nectar over his side. "Surely you've learnt by now that it's usually not a good idea to irritate beings several hundred times bigger than you."

Krivon grinned and opened his mouth to answer, but Styx narrowed her eyes. " _Don't_ go blaming this on your sister," she scolded. "You should be thanking her for saving your life."

"She ran," Krivon grumbled. "Uncle Atlas says you never run from a fight."

"Well then," Styx said as she wrapped some bandages around her son's side. "I'll go pay him a visit and tell him that you're too young to fight yet."

Krivon's eyes widened. "But mom that's unfair!" He whined.

Styx raised an eyebrow. "I'm trying to prevent you from seeing Tartarus at such a young age, son," she sighed. "Remember all the stories?"

"But you say father _controlled_ the Pit! And Lord Grandpa says that powers are inherited!"

"You need practice before you go trying to control monsters," Styx said gently. "You're too young. Please, promise me you won't go trying to control Ladon again. Or Cerberus. Or Kampe. Or-"

"Mom," Krivon complained, "I'm fine."

Styx raised an eyebrow. "If it weren't for Artemis' ability to neutralise poison you'd be visiting Tartarus, son."

Krivon grumbled. "I'm still fine!"

Styx shook her head. "Alright. Off you go. Remember to avoid too much strenuous activity until it's healed completely."

Krivon rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed. "Thanks, mom," he grinned and hugged her. "I love you."

"I know," Styx murmured. "I just worry about you, Krivon. I don't like it when you get hurt."

Krivon frowned and let go of Styx. "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't want to make you worry. I just wanted to prove to all of you that I could get an apple," he said weakly.

"Son, you don't have to prove _anything_ to me," Styx said sharply. "And even Zeus can't get an apple sometimes."

"But Grandpa gets one all the time!" Krivon exclaimed. "And I want to be just like him!"

Styx sighed. "You will be when you're older. Just not now, so promise me you'll train more _before_ trying that again."

Krivon took one look at his mother before nodding. "I promise, mom. I'll get Atlas to give me more lessons, and I'll ask Kronos and Zeus for help too!" He said, getting more excited. "And Artemis will help me with archery, then-"

Styx rolled her eyes. "Get going, Krivon. Last I heard Kronos has come back," she hinted, and the Titanling perked up even more.

"Bye, mom," he said as he bounded to the door and forced it open, revealing his sister waiting outside the room. "Hey, Cali," he chirped.

Calisto smiled. "It's good to see that you're awake, brother."

Krivon rolled his eyes. "Come on, sis. Of course I'm awake. Nothing'll ever keep me down for long!"

Calisto rolled her eyes and stepped to the side. "Grandpa's in the throne room with Uncle Z."

Krivon's eyes widened. "He's here too?" He exclaimed, and Calisto nodded.

"Just don't irritate them too much, little brother."

Krivon grinned as he ran down the corridor, shouting back over his shoulder, "I'm the oldest!"

Calisto sighed and stepped into the room. "Hey, mom."

Styx smiled at her daughter. "Did you have fun?"

Calisto nodded distractedly. "Yeah, Olympus was amazing!"

Styx's eyes glinted mischievously. "Did you meet any cute boys?"

Calisto narrowed her eyes. "No," she said carefully.

Styx raised an eyebrow. "Not even one?"

Calisto rolled her sea blue eyes and quickly changed the subject. "I talked to Grandpa earlier," she said carefully, "and he said that it's not working."

Styx frowned. "It will be fine, my dear. Trust me. Everything will work out in the end, we're merely cleaning up still."

Calisto pursed her lips. "It's been over a hundred years, mom. Surely Grandpa should have been able to stop all the monsters from attacking mortals by now. But nothing's gotten any better – it's been getting worse. What if there's another war coming?"

"The monsters need something to control them, Cali. Until your brother and you can focus enough to be able to do so, the best we can do is stop them from getting any worse than it already is," Styx said gently. "A war won't break out, not now anyway."

Calisto nodded. "So, what would happen if we couldn't do anything in this war? If we all fall into Tartarus or… the Void?"

Styx shut her eyes. "We'll be able to come back, or you'll finally be able to meet your father."

Calisto smiled slightly and sat down on the edge of her brother's bed. "What was father like?"

Styx pursed her lips. "I don't think-"

"Please, mom?" Calisto pleaded. "I barely know anything about him! I want to know what he was like."

Styx let out a shaky breath. "Give me a few minutes to send a message to Kronos, and then we'll talk." She walked from the room without waiting for an answer and quickly summoned a drachma to her hand. "Iris, show me Kronos. In Othrys."

The screen of mist quickly formed in front of the river goddess, revealing the two Kings talking to each other. Kronos was leaning on the marble table in the middle of the throne room and explaining something to Zeus. Styx cleared her throat and the two immortal looked up at her expectantly. "Krivon's awake," Styx said.

Kronos relaxed and raised an eyebrow. "And how is he?"

Styx smiled. "Well. I've once again managed to persuade him to wait before his next adventure. Though I'm not sure I want to know how long it'll take until he sneaks out again."

"Not long," Kronos smirked. "Not if he's anything like… like his father."

Like usual the subject of Theron lay between Styx and the Titan like forest fire, or a deep chasm filled with rushing water. Both of them wanting to cross it, but not finding the courage. Styx just nodded and continued, having learnt by now that Kronos didn't like being reminded of his son. It was how he coped, and all of the immortals found different ways. Kronos' was just ignoring the problem until it went away. "Krivon is heading your way – he's heard your back. Just make sure to not mention anything about our current problem to him."

Kronos nodded, his eyes darkening like an approaching storm. "Of course. Neither of them need to know about our problem. Later in their lives they will, but not when they're this young."

Styx nodded. "Agreed."

Zeus cleared his throat. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about, sister?"

"Calisto wants to know more about Theron," Styx said carefully, trying to avoid looking Kronos in the eyes. "He _is_ her father, and they both know next to nothing about him. I think it's time they learn." Styx didn't want to see Kronos' reaction to her stepping across the figurative chasm, but when he didn't speak she glanced up.

Kronos was staring at the marble table, his gaze thoughtful, and Styx could have sworn that she saw his eyes shimmering brightly, like he was about to cry liquid gold, and then he turned his head away slightly. "You'll need his trident then," he said, his voice sad.

Styx blinked. "What?"

Kronos just sighed. "I understand why you want them to know, Styx. Honestly, I do. What do they know already?"

"That he faded, was your son and was the Titan of Monsters, Hunting, and Elements," Styx said. "And that his name was Theron."

Zeus whistled. "You managed to keep everything from them for one hundred years? That's pretty good going."

Styx shrugged. "It was quite easy. No one ever speaks about him anymore," she added.

Kronos winced. "That's my fault, I presume?"

Styx smiled innocently. "Of course not."

Kronos snorted. "Liar." He frowned at the table before waving his hand. "When you return to the room StormWraith will be waiting for you. Krivon and Calisto should be able to wield it."

Styx nodded. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

Kronos shrugged. "I still don't want to hear too much about him."

Styx sighed. "I understand," she murmured, and Kronos gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm not ready for that yet, Styx," he said.

"So what happened?" Styx asked, changing the subject to something that wasn't going to make the chasm between them bigger.

Kronos scowled at the marble table which depicted a map of the world. "They were waiting for me," he growled. "Someone is now organising them, and they set a trap."

Styx's eyes widened. "You're okay?"

Kronos raised an eyebrow, but seeing Styx's worry he nodded. "Absolutely. It was only a few scratches."

Zeus snorted. "'A few scratches'? It was more than that."

"What happened?" Styx asked worriedly.

"I found them on the border of North Dakota and Canada," Kronos explained. "Unfortunately, they also found me. It was… I couldn't kill them," he admitted, "it was almost impossible."

"Almost?" Styx asked carefully, "What do you mean?"

"Each of them had a gem of some sort – diamond, I think – and it protected them. I could only kill them if I destroyed the diamond first. It was irritating."

Styx frowned thoughtfully. "Have you got one of the gems?"

Kronos nodded. "I picked up a few, thinking it would help," he pulled several pebble sized diamonds out of his pocket and scattered them over the table top. Zeus reached towards one, but Kronos knocked his hand away. "Careful, they're still filled with energy."

There was a bit of swirling energy in each of them, in the very middle. "It looks like shadows," Styx murmured, and Kronos nodded.

"That's what I was thinking," the Titan King sighed. "But it doesn't make sense. The only ones that can control shadows are the Chronic deities, but Hades and Iapetus wouldn't be behind this."

Styx frowned. "Another deity then? One that can also control shadows, but has no part in Othrys or Olympus."

Kronos scowled at the diamonds. "That would be Primordials."

Styx nodded. "Exactly. The Weavers of Fate would be telling then about Gaea's fall one hundred years ago. They'll be furious with us."

"Can we fight off even more Primordials?" Zeus asked.

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "Othrys and Olympus after one hundred years of having peace? Of course."

"It depends on how many of them there are," Styx murmured, and Kronos frowned, but said nothing to argue.

* * *

"They've figured it out," Pallas said as he stopped beside Theron.

The Prince nodded. "Half of it. They still need to figure out which Primordials it is rising, and soon. It's getting late as it is."

"They'll be fine," Chase said as he rolled his eyes, "they always have been."

"The _Dyfarniad Ffawd yn_ is approaching, Chase," Pallas frowned. "They're not fine. They still haven't realised yet that in less than five years Shadow will reign."

"Not if all of you have anything to do with it," Ouranos announced. "Your duties will prevent their rise."

"The portal isn't even starting to open, grandfather," Theron said in amusement. "We can't do anything."

Ouranos frowned as he looked up at the portal at the highest point of the Void. "Iit will open when Lord Chaos wishes. Until then we must wait and pray."

"Can we even pray?" Helios asked. "We've all faded."

"Everyone can pray, grandson," Ouranos murmured. "The true question is will anyone answer?"

"Who do we pray to?" Helios frowned.

"Chaos, Aether, Hemera. There are many beings, Helios. We could even pray to Erebus, Nyx, and Ananke."

"Praying for an easy death is the only option for them," Theron spat. "They'll pay for this," he growled as he looked down and watched the bands of monsters roaming across America and Canada. "They'll pay for turning monsterkind in savage beasts with a master. For starting a war against the unified front of Othrys and Olympus, and for destroying my home."

Chase whistled. "You're really annoyed by them."

Theron scowled as his hand rested on the hilt of the Titans' Blade. "Of course. Ananke's messing with the wrong pantheon."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. The first few chapters will probably not be that interesting, but I've got to get the story started somehow, so you'll all have to be patient for the interesting parts to start.**


	2. Diamond

**Mythology216: Another great beginning to a great story. / Ha, thanks. Though this one's gonna be pretty hard to do, I can already tell.**

 **amazinggalaxy2003: I'm so excited for this! Ananke's the one!doing it, isn't she? She's gonna get so beat up. I just hope all the original demigods are still up and grooving! / Your excitement is infectious, galaxy. And, yeah, Ananke... and maybe some support from the shadows (and that is a _massive_ hint, guys.). **

**InfiniteCosmos: Great start to the story! / Thanks**

 **The Titan of Despair: Go Theron! Nice to see my favorite Titan and his children. I wonder how, Krivon, and Callisto are going to react to Chase...**  
 **#1 Yay!**  
 **Keep up the amazing work. / If they do actually meet it would pretty funny. I'm trying to imagine Theia's reaction... someone's gonna have to have a camera. Then there's Hyperion's reaction to him... and Kronos'. Oh, yeah, that's gonna be fun.**

* * *

 **Unfortunately it's a _really_ short chapter. I had to get this part out of the way before the training scene. The one mentioned in the summary. Percy _might_ be in the next chapter, and to amazinggalaxy2003, yes, the original demigods are all alive still. The seven + Nico + Reyna all accepted immortality.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Diamond**

"Grandpa!" Krivon shouted as he barrelled into the throne room. "You're back!"

Kronos immediately put the last conversation he'd had to the back of his mind as he crouched down and Zeus removed the diamonds from the table top. "You had your mother very worried, grandson," he said in amusement.

Krivon collided with Kronos with the force of a truck and wrapped arms around Kronos' middle. "I missed you, grandpa."

Kronos chuckled. "I can see that."

"How'd it go?" Krivon demanded, "You're injured."

Kronos rolled his eyes. "It's nothing but a scratch, Krivon. Don't worry about me when you should be worrying about yourself."

Krivon muttered a few choice words under his breath. " _I'm fine._ "

"Then so am I," Kronos smirked and swiftly changed the subject before Krivon could continue. "I hear you want to be trained properly."

Krivon nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting annoyed with having to be saved all the time."

Kronos stood up, towering over the Titanling at a height of twelve feet. "Your father was the same," he said carefully, managing to not stumble over mentioning his son. "Always wanting to be able to defend himself and not need any help."

Krivon frowned. "But he faded," he mumbled, looking at the ground and missing Kronos' slight flinch.

Zeus shut his eyes. "Sometimes even the best warriors can have a moment of bad luck. My brother was one of the strongest fighters in Othrys _and_ Olympus, and I know you'll be even better."

Krivon perked up, his snapping up to meet Zeus' eyes. "Really? How good? Could I beat you?"

Zeus snorted. "Easily," he said in amusement, glancing towards Kronos. "You could maybe even beat Kronos."

Krivon grinned. "Awesome," he said. "When can we start?"

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "Not quite yet, grandson. We need to wait for your sister to join us."

"But she'll take _ages,_ " Krivon whined.

"To be fair, he's right," Zeus murmured. "Styx will tell her everything about him."

Kronos frowned and nodded. "Then we'll do the same."

"Who's 'him'?" Krivon asked curiously.

"Your father, nephew," Zeus said carefully. "The Prince of Othrys."

"The one who had that throne?" Krivon asked as he pointed to the empty space between Kronos and Oceanus' thrones.

"How…?" Zeus trailed off with a sigh.

Krivon grinned and shrugged. "I've been alive for one hundred years, uncle. It's easy to overhear some stuff."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "It _was_ Kronos' decision."

"But we never knew him! _And_ he was our father. We should know more," Krivon argued. "It's unfair!"

Kronos rolled his eyes and picked Krivon up to sit him on the marble table top. "Life is unfair, grandson – it's the way it bites us back in the arse."

Krivon grinned. "Like grandmother does to you? Is she life?"

Kronos cleared his throat. "We're not talking about that now."

Zeus laughed. "Oh, he's going to be incredibly similar to his father."

Krivon seemed happy at that. "Really? Wait, is that good?"

Zeus snorted. "Depends on the perspective, kid."

"Your father was annoying most of the time," Kronos said carefully. "From the moment he first spoke to the day of his… death. When he was younger he was curious about everything, and managed to get into the weirdest situations. You're aware that Othrys and Olympus weren't always at peace?"

"Duh," Krivon snorted. "Koios and Athena have been teaching me all our history."

"Yes, well it was your father who made all of this possible," Kronos murmured. "I'll inform everyone in Othrys and Olympus that they're to not withhold any more information from you and your sister," he decided.

"You're not going to tell me?" Krivon asked sadly.

Kronos sighed. "I want to, but I need to figure something out."

Krivon nodded and slid off the marble table. "Okay. I'll go find Uncle Atlas."

Kronos frowned. "I'll talk to you later, Krivon. I swear."

Krivon shrugged as he started running towards the doors. "Its fine," he said back over his shoulder, and he disappeared down the corridor.

Kronos cursed under his breath. "If there was a reward for biggest let down, you'd definitely win after that," Zeus noted.

Kronos clenched his jaw. "Get the diamonds out, son."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "You sent Krivon away because you want to look at some gems?" He asked, not moving to get them out.

Kronos sighed. "Yes. Now will you get them out? I had an idea."

"Well, since that doesn't happen very often…" Zeus trailed off as he caught Kronos' glare. "Sorry." Kronos sniffed and summoned his scythe, setting it down on the marble table as Zeus scattered the diamonds over it. "So what was your idea?"

"The power in the gems," Kronos said as he turned one over in his hand. "It's made of Shadows, and as you know we already have an idea as to whose it is." Zeus nodded, and Kronos continued. "I'm testing it," Kronos muttered as he picked up his scythe.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zeus asked worriedly as he backed up several paces.

"No," Kronos grunted, "but if I'm right, then we'll be able to figure out who is behind all these attacks."

"And if you're wrong?" Zeus asked.

Kronos paused as he considered the question. "I don't think you want to know," he said finally.

"That bad?"

"That's life," Kronos smirked, and brought the scythe down to cut the diamond clean in half.

An explosion of shadows and darkness was flung out from the now destroyed gem, and the two immortals were thrown back. Kronos grimaced as he climbed to his feet, and Zeus did the same from across the throne room. "Can we make an agreement to not do that again?" Zeus demanded.

Kronos nodded wholeheartedly. "Of course," he said as he staggered over to the marble table. "But it worked," he said triumphantly when he saw the shadows pooling beneath the broken diamond. He frowned and slipped a dagger out from a small sheath hidden on his upper thigh, ignoring Zeus' eye roll, and scraped some of the liquefied shadows onto the flat of the blade. The blade sizzled at the contact with the shadows, and Kronos made sure he kept it away from his body.

"It's acidic," Zeus murmured as he watched the shadows spread up the dagger blade.

Kronos nodded. "Think you can give Athena a sample when you get back to Olympus?" Zeus nodded, silently marvelling at the difference between the Kronos from the Second Titan War and now. "Good, I'll pass some onto Koios. We need to figure out who's behind all of this."

* * *

 **A little scene between Kronos and Zeus here, just to show how they've all changed in the past hundred years. As you can see Kronos is still quite reluctant to mention Theron, despite saying he'd tell Krivon about his father. So next chapter we've got a fight scene between a Primordial (not saying which) and several Titans (and possibly Krivon and Calisto joining in a little and causing problems for the uninvited guest).**

 **I'm trying to get to the action quickly in this story, because otherwise it'd get boring _really_ quickly. I'll make up for this short chapter by powering through the next one. Agreed? Good. Because you don't have a choice. :p**


	3. Shadow Attack

**Reviews:**

 **Guest (chapter 1) : OMG! Best story ever! U better not discontinue it... started reading book 1 yesterday morning.. just finished everything tonight**

 **Awesome story ) / wow... Were you reading all day or something?**

 **Guest (chapter 1): Hi Will percy be in this please i really want that hes the only reason I read this story.. And please make him have more appearances than the other story / originally it was just going to be Atlas in this chapter, but then I decided to add Percy. I'm going to try to give Percy a bigger part in this story, because he didn't really do much in the others.**

 **amazinggalaxy2003 (chapter 2): Nice chapter. Poor Krivon hates not being let in on a secret. It's nice how a hundred years later, Olympus and Othrys have finally got along with each other. I'm still hoping that the original demigods are still alive AND well... / yeah, well from this chapter you'll see that there are still a few arguments that are still continuing.**

* * *

 **I'm on holiday at the moment, and I will be for the next 7 days so I typed this up on my iPad, and there'll probably be a lot of mistakes because of that, but I'll g** **o over the chapter when I get back onto my laptop and correct the mistakes.**

 **sorry the chapter's cut short at the end, but I wanted to get this out. Next chapter should I skip the fight, or do you want the scene?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Shadow Attack**

"Hey, what're you doing in here, kid?" An amused voice asked.

Krivon narrowed his eyes and spun around to face the being who'd spoken. "Percy?" He asked incredulously as he saw who it was.

Percy Jackson grinned at Krivon. "It's good to see you up, cousin, but you really shouldn't be fighting until your mother says so."

Krivon snorted. "Did she bribe you or something?"

"Or something," Percy said with a roll of his eyes. "You here to get some training in before Styx realises?"

Krivon nodded. "Yeah, Uncle Zeus says if I train I'll be able to beat grandfather!"

Percy frowned. "Why does he let you call him that, but try to chop my head off when I say it?"

Krivon shrugged. "Maybe because he doesn't like having to look at you?" He offered.

Percy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes flickered over Krivon's head and narrowed dangerously. "I agree with the little cousin," a loud voice said from behind Krivon.

Krivon's eyes widened. "Atlas!" he exclaimed as he turned and looked up at the Titan behind him.

Atlas smirked down at him. "Is the sea brat annoying you? Because I need to give him his weekly beating," he rumbled at he cracked his knuckles and eyed the son of Poseidon.

"Nice to see you too, Atlas," Percy quipped. "And if I remember correctly, I nearly beat you last time."

Atlas snorted. "You should stop daydreaming," he said wryly. "One of these days it'll cost you."

Percy shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with hoping, right?"

"Hoping deludes you," Krivon said helpfully. "It distracts you from the truth."

"So Atlas constantly hopes that Othrys is better than Olympus?" Percy asked innocently.

Atlas' eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're asking to be smashed into the ground, sea brat," he growled.

Percy grinned. "That's usually what I do."

Atlas snorted. "Not today," he said with obvious effort, "I'll give you double the beating tomorrow. Today it's this kid's turn," he said as a large hand landed on Krivon's shoulder.

Krivon grinned. "Really?"

Atlas nodded solemnly. "Of course. Somehow you've got to be able to stand up to the gods and tell them to buzz out of our business."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Gee, I feel so appreciated," he said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't," Atlas grumbled.

Percy just grinned and gave Krivon a look like, _can you believe this guy?_ Krivon shrugged. "I dunno, cousin. I'm favouring the being that isn't as likely to smash me into the ground by accident."

Atlas sniffed. "Fine, kid. Call me over if you want to be trained by someone that can wield a weapon."

Percy shook his head and sighed as the Titan stalked off to find another victim that he could fight. "He's really not making this any easier is he?" The god asked with an amused smile.

Krivon shook his head. "He's still bitter. You guys _did_ shove him under the Sky."

Percy shrugged. "Back then he deserved it." The god turned his attention back to Krivon. "Have you managed any practice lately? Since our last session?"

Krivon frowned. "I… uh, no. You probably already know what happened with Ladon."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, and it's good to see you up. When Styx brought you to Olympus she was panicking like crazy. You were sweating and shaking, and I swear your skin was going green."

Krivon pulled a face. "Nice to know."

"Sent most of Olympus into a mad frenzy," Percy grinned, and then gestured towards Krivon. "Got your sword with you?"

Krivon nodded and summoned the sword to his hand. "Will I need my bow today?" He asked innocently.

Percy sniffed. "No need to rub it in, kid."

Krivon shrugged. "Hey, it's natural that I'm a better archer than you."

"At least you can hit the broad side of a barn," Percy muttered, before raising his sword. "Show me your grip."

Krivon sighed, but settled into a stance in front of Percy, shifting his hand on the hilt until it was in the right position. "Can't we just fight?" He complained.

Percy grinned and shook his head. "Soon, but I need to make sure you haven't forgotten anything."

Krivon frowned. "I've got a perfect memory."

"Can't imagine why," Percy muttered, "your father forgot some things."

Krivon perked up at the mention of his elusive father. "You knew him?"

Percy laughed. "Yeah. He tried to kill me the first few times because we were on opposite sides in the war. I came to like him though, after he voted to have me killed several months later."

Krivon frowned. "He did that? Was he one of the bad guys?"

"As you know, he was a Titan," Percy shrugged, "and the Titans were considered to be the bad ones a hundred years ago. Your father had his moments in which I'd want him to never have existed, but then he saved mine and Annabeth's lives from being executed by our grandfather," he gestured to Krivon and himself.

"Grandfather tried to kill you?" Krivon asked incredulously, and Percy grinned.

"He still does when I annoy him, but yeah, he did. Long story short – Theron was captured by Hades and brought to the plain of Thessaly, right into the clutches of Gaea. There was a big fight, and we won, but your father faded at the hands of Porphyrion. I believe that there's the tape that the mortals recorded somewhere around. If you manage to convince grandfather, maybe he'll let you look at it. If, course of, you wanted to see how your father faded."

Krivon nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Yeah, well, ready your blade," Percy said calmly.

Krivon blinked. "What?"

Percy lunged towards him with Riptide, and Krivon instinctively blocked the attack, barely holding Percy at bay with his slightly superior strength. Krivon grinned and backed up a step, trying to get Percy to stumble, but the son of Poseidon quickly recovered and struck out again. Krivon's eyes widened and he ducked, lunging forward and tackling the god to the ground. They rolled for several yards across the arena floor, ending up with Krivon on top on Percy with his sword pointing at his neck.

"You cheated!" Percy exclaimed.

Krivon cocked his head to the side. "All is fair in love and war."

"This isn't a war," Percy retorted as he shoved his cousin off him.

Krivon laughed as he lay on his back. "Maybe not, but I beat you," he grinned.

Percy rolled his eyes and stood up, extending a hand out towards Krivon. "Try again, but this time maybe a little less underhanded fighting and more skill."

Krivon smirked. "I think you're just upset I beat you," he said as he took Percy's hand and was pulled to his feet.

Percy shook head. "No, you can't always rely on dirty fighting. Sometimes you've got to fight properly."

Krivon grumbled as he lifted his sword again. "Then come on."

The god of swordsmanship came at him like a whirlwind, hacking and slashing in moves so complex that Krivon could barely keep track as he backed up. Then after several minutes Percy lunged towards Krivon, locking their blades together and twisting Riptide as he pushed down, and Krivon was forced to let go of his sword. Riptide was soon resting on his chest above his heart.

"Dead," Percy said calmly.

Krivon glared at Percy. "You cheated," he accused.

The god raised an eyebrow. "How, exactly?"

"Your domain is sword fighting," Krivon complained.

Percy shrugged. "And you could probably give Artemis a run for her drachma with your domain. You're still a Titanling, and yes, I know I'm still considered a godling, but you haven't lived through a war yet. I've lived through two. Your domain is very powerful if used correctly, and you shouldn't underestimate it."

Krivon sniffed. "I'm the Titan of the Wild. That's hardly a strong domain. My sister's the Titaness of Emotions."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And how often has she used that domain against you to make you do what she wants?"

Krivon muttered a few irritated words under his breath. "A lot."

Percy nodded. "And how many times have you released various animals into Othrys and Olympus, or help them escape from a zoo?"

"That's different," Krivon said as he blushed golden slightly.

"Your power over the Wild is incredible, kid," Percy grinned. "Even though you might not think so."

Krivon frowned as he looked over Percy's shoulder. "Did you see that?"

Percy spun around, his eyes narrowing as his hand tightened on Riptide. "See what?"

"There's a shadow belonging to no one," Krivon murmured as he stepped forward, curiously studying the shadow.

"Krivon!" A voice shouted, and Krivon spun to see his sister running towards him, her bow in hand. She was wearing a pair of dark leggings and a maroon top, and her eyes were wide in fear. "Grandpa said - I mean Koios took one look at the shadows and-"

"What shadows?" Krivon asked in confusion.

"No time," Callisto said desperately. "It's Erebus."

Krivon's eyes widened. "The Primordial?"

Percy's eyes narrowed at the shadow which seemed to be looking straight at them. "Run. The two of you."

"What's happening?" Krivon demanded angrily. "Can't someone tell me what's going on for once?"

Percy took a threatening step towards the shadow. "I will later, just listen to me n-" A sudden whip of solid shadows swept him off his feet and he was smothered by a wave of darkness that swept over him.

Krivon swallowed nervously. "Maybe we should listen to him."

"I second that," Callisto said quietly as the wave of darkness stopped only feet away from them.

"Titanlings," a dark voice hissed, and a figure stepped up to the edge of the shadows. "You will die by my hand today."

Around the arena the immortals were stopping and staring, and many of them quickly realised what was happening. Atlas appeared in front of the twins in a flash of golden light, and was promptly disposed of like Percy. Krivon put his hand in front of his sister and they backed up several paces as Atlas was swallowed up.

"Why do you want us dead?" Krivon demanded.

"Because of your father," the figure hissed angrily. "Because of how he stopped my sister Gaea's plans, and you have that gene, but your fate strings have been cut already, by Ananke herself, and your existence is over."

"We'd be fine staying out your way," Krivon said hopefully.

The figure laughed, the sound like ice breaking. "Perhaps, but this is to dissuade your father. It's a lesson for him. To teach him he'll pay for interference."

"Theron's faded, Erebus," Iapetus said sharply as he came up behind the twins. "He can't interfere, so your reason is invalid."

Erebus snorted. "You know nothing. He's watching us now," he tilted his head up to look up to the sky, his expression one of amusement as he raised his voice. "Isn't that RIGHT, THERON?" Thunder rumbled above them and lightening flickered, forming the shape of a trident in the sky. "He's watching," Erebus nodded. "And he'll only see your deaths."

"Not if we have anything to do with it," Ares growled, Hyperion glaring at Erebus beside him. Krivon glanced back to see Iapetus, Ares, Hyperion, Hermes, Perses, Koios, and Hades behind him, and he was grinning as he faced the Primordial again.

"You really think you can beat ME?" Erebus laughed. "It would be like trying to kill your own shadow!"

"It's good that I regularly do that for practice then," Iapetus growled.

Erebus smirked and dissolved into the darkness around him. "Krivon, Callisto," Koios said, " back up. We can handle this."

"No," Krivon scowled, "we're helping."

Callisto nodded in agreement. "We're not hiding from him, and he obviously knows about our father. I want to find out what he knows."

"Theron," Hades said sharply, "is dead."

"I want to find out what he knows," Callisto pressed.

"Then you'll die," Erebus hissed, and the shadows swarmed them.


	4. Mutilation

**amazinggalaxy2003: Dun, dun, dun! What will happen next? I really hope they're fine though .Nice grammar by the way, nothing really wrong with it! / Well, they're still alive...**

 **Flashduel: Hey there... im the guest who finished the book in a day (forgot to log on P) Once again, awesome chapter and keep up the good work! / Ha, thanks.**

 **The Titan of Despair: Noooooo Cliffhanger... / Yes, cliffhanger!**

 **solunareclipse11: Next chapter, I want the fight scene. Also, it's pretty cool that Percy's the god of swordsmanship instead of like the normal(or at least in the fics that I read) god of some sort of water. / One fight scene coming up... Yeah, I thought Percy's the son of Poseidon, but in Greek mythology Triton had a 'twisted conch shell, on which he blew like a trumpet to calm or raise the waves', so having Percy be the god of the water in some way doesn't really make any sense, because together Poseidon and Triton control it almost completely... and then there's Oceanus in this story too, and Tethys, and Styx... and I could go on forever listing all the sea deities.**

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long... I got distracted by Star Wars and its fanfictions... and annoyingly an idea for a SW fanfic just popped into my mind, and I can't concentrate. I also had an op, and I didn't really know how to write the fight and what I wanted to happen... and for the past few days the server's been down for me and I couldn't get into my account... but its here now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Mutilation**

 _Callisto nodded in agreement. "We're not hiding from him, and he obviously knows about our father. I want to find out what he knows."_

 _"Theron," Hades said sharply, "is dead."_

 _"I want to find out what he knows," Callisto pressed._

 _"Then you'll die," Erebus hissed, and the shadows swarmed them._

Iapetus had immediately raised his hands, forcing the shadows to swirl around them harmlessly as Erebus flew towards them, the shadows rising at his back. The Titans and gods launched themselves towards the Primordial and Krivon and Calisto stumbled back away from the immortals, struggling to ready their weapons.

The twins quickly realised that without Hades and Iapetus they'd all have been dead within minutes. Erebus' main targets seemed to be them, but he couldn't get past the combined effort of the Titans and gods. Krivon grabbed Calisto and pulled her behind him, ignoring her attempts at wriggling free. "Stop it!" She exclaimed, "We've got to help!"

"How do you suggest we do that?" He hissed, "We're _weak_ , Cali!"

"Strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes," Calisto shot back.

"You've been spending way too much time around Annabeth," Krivon grumbled as he tightened his grip on his Othryian Iron sword.

"Come on," Calisto pressed, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the edge of the arena as Erebus sent a whip of shadows towards Hermes, but the god was too fast and easily dodged the attack as he wielded his cattle prod. "How much have you practiced your domain?"

Krivon frowned. "What, you want me to summon an elephant or something? I don't think that's gonna work, sis."

Calisto shot him a glare. "It's a distraction, you idiot," she hissed.

Krivon winced at the glare. "Definitely been spending too much time around Annabeth," he muttered, and swiftly received a punch in return. "Alright, fine! What do you want me to do?"

Calisto seemed too pleased with herself as she began, and Krivon was very tempted to hit her back, but knew it wasn't the time. He watched nervously as the shadows covering Percy and Atlas moved as Erebus advanced across the arena, the immortals backing up slightly. Hyperion was alight with flames as he moved in, repelling the shadows like a giant nightlight. Krivon watched in awe as his flaming sword cut a path through the air with Koios and Perses at his side. The three Titans moved forward, working together in complete harmony born only through millions of years of fight at each other's side. They fought to a silent beat, with Hyperion being the one the other two revolved around.

It was the first time Krivon had seen them actually fighting for their lives, and he was awestruck. None of them missed an opening, and not a single movement was messed up. "Krivon!" Calisto said in exasperation. "Come on, do it!"

Krivon snapped out of his thoughts and placed his hands flat on the ground, frowning in concentration as he focused on the four creatures he had the largest connection to. A fresh gust of wind invaded the arena, the scent of a forest surrounding them, and in front of Krivon the corporeal forms appeared. A pride of lions shot towards the Primordial, all too happy to be helping their master as wolves quickly formed behind them. Calisto concentrated on them, heightening their bloodlust and savagery even as she gradually and discreetly altered Erebus' cautiousness.

Krivon concentrated, sending his thoughts to the monsters he knew were around the fortress somewhere. _Help,_ he thought, _get Grandfather._ There were immediately voices clamouring for attention in his mind, and he felt the power of the Wild flow through him. _Erebus is attacking,_ he added, knowing it would get their concentration faster than anything else. There was an answering roar in his mind before he slammed up the shields that separated his thoughts from the monsters' in the area and turned his attention back to the battle raging in front of them.

"We've got to help them," Krivon said worriedly as he watched the shadows swallow up the lions and wolves effortlessly.

"We _can't,_ Krivon," Calisto hissed, "and you know it."

"No," Krivon said as he shook his head, and he started running towards the immortals fighting across the arena. "I refuse to believe that."

Iapetus and Hades seemed to be the only two immortals that were capable of withstanding Erebus' attacks, which Krivon understood – the Primordial was attacking them with their own domains – and none of the other immortals could even get close to him.

Krivon launched himself towards Erebus as he unsheathed his sword, and he sensed Calisto running at his side with her two daggers in hand. Ares was suddenly shoved away from the fight by a blast of energy and Krivon was forced to dive to the side before he was squashed by the god of war. The Titan narrowed his eyes at Erebus as the Primordial effortlessly swatted away Hermes and the god slammed into the wall of the arena.

Erebus shrugged off Hades' attack and turned to face Krivon. _"Foolishness, Titanling."_

"Who's more foolish?" Krivon asked with a wide grin. "The fool or the one who follows him?"

"Hey!" Calisto exclaimed, turning to him slightly, but he just grinned.

Krivon thrust out his left hand, concentrating on the ground beneath them and drawing the faint humming that was the energy of a thousand small creatures towards him. He then drew it into one point underneath Erebus before forcing it up, and the ground erupted as a maple tree grew out of the energy he'd drawn together. Erebus roared and sent a blast of shadows to wrap around the tree which withered at its touch.

 _"You will DIE!"_ Erebus bellowed, and the shadows whirled out in an explosion of darkness, covering everything. They smothered Krivon and Calisto, the twins finding themselves struggling to breathe under the pressure of the shadows.

There was complete silence – Krivon couldn't hear anything except his heartbeat racing for several seconds – then Erebus appeared out of the darkness, striding straight towards them. Krivon struggled against the shadows as they lifted him into the air, and Erebus smirked at him.

 _"Your father will be pleased to see you in person, little Titan,"_ he hissed. _"Since he's been watching over you for so long it's only fair if you go meet him."_

"Go to Tartarus," Krivon spat.

Erebus lifted a hand and the shadows tightened around the Titan, and Krivon inwardly thought it was a terrible way to die (he was only one hundred!), but then Erebus suddenly tensed and launched himself towards Krivon, a sword forming in his hand. Everything was going incredibly fast, but then it suddenly slowed down and everything was completely clear. Krivon felt power running through his body, and then he threw his arm up to block Erebus' attack, feeling a sharp pain where it collided.

Then there was an explosion of light and the weight of the shadows suddenly disappeared, and then Krivon saw Calisto's worried face appear in his line of sight, closely followed by Hyperion, Iapetus and Hades. "Krivon," Iapetus said carefully, "can you hear me?"

Krivon blinked, his expression scrunching up in pain as his wrist throbbed painfully. "I… yes."

"Hermes," Hyperion said over his shoulder to the approaching god. "Get Kronos. _Now._ And we'll need Apollo immediately. Get a bed set up in the infirmary."

"M'fine," Krivon mumbled as he tried to sit up, but Hades stopped him.

"Stay there, nephew," he ordered sternly, and Krivon caught the small glance down to his right hand.

Krivon blinked and followed him gaze, but Iapetus stopped him from seeing what Hades was looking at. "Don't, Krivon. Don't look."

"I want to know why it hurts," Krivon demanded. "It's hurting. Why's it hurting?"

"You don't want to know, cousin," Ares said from behind him.

Krivon frowned and glanced at Calisto, and when he saw her wide eyes staring at something lying on the ground, his eyebrows furrowed. "Is that…" he trailed off as his eyes widened, because lying on the ground was a hand – his hand.

* * *

 **Sorry it was so short, but I couldn't really extend it anymore than I already did. Unfortunately I'm back to school tomorrow *sigh* so updates will probably (read: likely) be slower.**

 **If you read the A/N at the top and know what happens in one of Star Wars films you'll probably be able to guess where my inspiration for the last bit came from... poor Krivon. He seems to have inherited Theron's tendency for getting into trouble.**


	5. A New Master

**Insta Hetarenii: Cool! Omg i would be surprised if he just painfully chuckled and tried to cool it down with a joke hahaha! / I've hopefully made him pretty immature, because he's had a sheltered upbringing. He doesn't exactly understand many things at the moment when it comes to being injured.**

 **LordofDeath237: This is ausome ive read all your books and there great. keep up the good work / Wow, really? Ha, thanks.**

 **amazinggalaxy2003: Woah... / Is that a good 'whoa' or a bad one?**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - A New Master**

Calisto swallowed nervously as she watched her twin brother. Apollo had struggled to stop him from bleeding out and he was barely stable, but he was alive. Erebus had cut off his hand, and Apollo couldn't risk trying to reattach it for fear of what Erebus' blade was made from. So he'd healed the stump the best he could, made Krivon comfortable (since he'd fallen unconscious shortly after realising that his hand had been cut off), and had decided to wait for him to wake before doing anything else.

Which was why Calisto was trying to ignore the argument around her.

"It wasn't me!" Perses exclaimed. "I was in the arena!"

"You could have done it earlier," Leto snapped.

"Anyone could have done it!" Koios exploded. "Stop arguing! It's not helping anyone."

Kronos opened his eyes and briefly glared at the arguing Titans before turning back to watch Krivon. Styx caught his gaze and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She looked madder than Calisto had seen her in a long time. "Is he going to be okay?" Calisto asked, turning back to look at her brother.

Kronos nodded, his mouth twitching slightly. "I wouldn't worry. His father was far worse injured than this sometimes, and he always came bouncing back… well, maybe not _always_."

Calisto tensed, her eyes widening slightly, and Rhea sighed. "Don't worry, granddaughter. He'll be fine. After all, all of us are here. We won't let him die, I promise you."

"Don't worry," Apollo said happily as he came over after checking Atlas, Percy, Ares and Hermes, all of whom were annoyed at being taken out during the fight. "I'm under threat of death if you die."

Rhea raised an eyebrow at Kronos, knowing exactly who it was that would have threatened him, but the Titan king merely shrugged as if to say, _I don't know, ask someone else._ Rhea rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have worried about that, Apollo, you know he won't try anything like that with me around."

Kronos snorted. "Keep dreaming, my dear."

"Can you help him, Apollo?" Styx asked softly, interrupting the coming argument before it could even start.

"It depends on what he wants," Apollo frowned as he studied Krivon's right wrist. "Usually I'd try to reattach the hand, but Erebus' weapon could have damaged it somehow, and it's not a very good idea to attach a damaged limb back onto the body. It could cause even more damage. Especially since we-"

"Don't know what Erebus' sword was made of," Calisto finished with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, we know. You've said it loads of times already."

Apollo shrugged. "Just hoping it'll eventually sink into your brain," he offered.

Calisto narrowed her eyes at him. "Rude," she stated.

Apollo flashed her a bright grin. "Why thank you, princess."

"Apollo," Styx said warningly.

Apollo cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Krivon. "Right. Options for him. He can continue going around with one hand. If he dies he'll reform with two hands. Or I can try to attach a new synthetic hand to his wrist."

Styx stared at him for several seconds. "You think I'm going to kill my own son?" She asked incredulously.

Apollo winced. "No, definitely not. I didn't think you'd want option two anyway, I was just laying it out for you."

"He's not going to want to have only one hand," Calisto said. "He'll be devastated… and even more of an idiot than usual."

"Have you ever had to attach a new hand to someone before?" Rhea asked cautiously.

Apollo shook his head. "No. But I know what to do. Ares has had a lot of accidents over the years that caused me to want to do some research over the topic. It wouldn't take Hephaestus long to make a perfect, functioning hand that looks and works like a real one."

Kronos frowned as he looked over at the still arguing Titans on the other side of the room. "I should go and sort that out," he said reluctantly.

Rhea nodded sharply. "You really should," she agreed. "If we have a traitor amongst us we have to find them quickly."

"My worry is how long this has been going on for," Styx said. "Just because this is only happening now doesn't mean it's just started."

"Who says it's only Erebus we're up against?" Calisto asked suddenly. "One Primordial must know its suicide to fight two pantheons at once."

Kronos grimaced. "Alright, I get it. I'm going," he sighed as he rose to his feet, vacating the chair he'd been sitting on. "I understand when I'm not wanted around anymore."

Rhea smiled, accepting the small kiss he gave her as he passed. "I think they need you around more than I. Besides, you had me all to yourself last night. Why don't you spread yourself around?" She added with a smile.

Kronos snorted. "I'm not a toy that can be passed around, and the old days are over. I'll never copulate with any being other than you again, so stop tempting me."

Rhea laughed lightly. "I know," she promised. "Now go. You might want to break them up before they start to fight physically instead of verbally."

"I'm surprised they haven't broken out the weapons already," Calisto commented lightly.

Kronos chuckled. "Oh, they hardly need weapons to start destroying things."

Calisto smiled as she watched her grandfather herd the Titans out of the infirmary, leaving it surprisingly quiet. Apollo shook his head slightly. "It's amazing how the three of you gang up on him like that. Amazing and very scary. Combine you three with my aunts and I'm sure if you asked he'd bend over backwards for your every whim. You could see if his joints are still working considering how old he is," Apollo added with a grin.

"No need," Rhea said dismissively. "He managed to do it just fine last night."

Apollo pulled a face. "Definitely could have done without that image, grandmother."

Rhea smiled at him. "I'm sure you could have."

"Right," Apollo said, deciding to change the subject. "So Krivon should be waking soon. The sedatives will wear off and he'll be up and complaining within minutes."

Styx seemed relieved, though she usually wasn't when she was told that Krivon would be complaining. Calisto remembered that one time he'd almost caused a herd of deer to charge at Othrys, which Kronos wasn't very pleased about, although the venison steak wasn't too bad. Calisto watched as Apollo checked on Percy and Atlas, the two of whom hadn't come round from unconsciousness even once. Then she saw Styx eyeing her with a knowing smile and blushed golden as she hurriedly turned away from the god of the sun.

"He's hot, isn't he?" Styx murmured as she turned her attention to Krivon who was starting to wake, and Rhea hid her smile.

"Mom!" Calisto hissed.

"I meant because he's the sun god," Styx said innocently, her smile widening. "What did you think I meant?"

Calisto acted as if she hadn't heard as she nudged her brother's side. "Come on, sleepyhead, time to wake up."

"But I don't want to," Krivon mumbled. "It's too early to get up now."

"To you, maybe," Styx said. "But everyone's been waiting for you to wake up."

Krivon opened his eyes, blinking in confusion as he found himself staring up at the ceiling of the infirmary. "What happened?"

Styx opened her mouth to answer, but Calisto beat her to it. "You decided to be a complete _asshole_ and block a sword with your hand!" She exclaimed. "Gods, Krivon, why did you think that would work?"

"I… what?"

"You got your hand cut off," Rhea explained calmly.

Krivon's eyes widened and he start to sit up, but Styx forced him to stay lying down. "Honestly, anyone would think you _wanted_ to die!"

"Asking questions like that never helps, ladies," Apollo said as he came over. "It'll just make him feel guilty. And guilt-tripping my patients is never a good idea – they tend to get irritable in the infirmary. Kronos is a prime example." He stopped beside Calisto, holding his clipboard in one hand. "How do you feel, kid?"

"Tired," Krivon mumbled.

Apollo nodded. "That's expected. You were sedated."

"What's going to happen to me, Apollo?" Krivon asked. "I can't go around with only one hand. I'd rather die!"

Apollo studied him for several seconds before nodding. "Alright. Well, firstly, you're not going to die. Secondly, it is possible to make you a new hand. Would that suffice?"

Krivon's jaw dropped. "You can do that?"

Apollo smiled. "Sure. It's possible, but like every surgery there will be risks… but you know all about them, don't you?"

Krivon blushed slightly and avoided Styx's sharp gaze. "I'd like that, Apollo. Thanks."

"We have a problem," Kronos said as the doors opened.

"The least you could do is knock," Apollo said as he glared at the Titan.

Kronos ignored him as he turned to Rhea. "All of the Titans claim they haven't done anything to the shields around Othrys to let Erebus in," he said. "But someone must have done it. The gods can't, and only one Titan is uncounted for."

"Prometheus," Rhea murmured.

Kronos nodded as he sat in the chair he'd previously vacated. "Yes. It must have been Prometheus."

Styx cleared her throat. "Would you care to explain why you have Theron's weapon?"

Kronos glanced down at the rod of wood lying across his lap. "You said you wanted the twins to learn," he said. "Well this is a good time to start." He turned to look at Calisto and Krivon. "This," he said as he lifted the plain piece of wood, "is your father's weapon."

Krivon blinked as he sat up. "Our father fought with a stick?"

Kronos smiled sadly and shook his head. "No. He fought with a trident much like Poseidon's. Since his fading his symbol of power turned into this," he frowned down at the stick.

"So why are you showing us this now?" Calisto asked.

Kronos sighed. "Something is coming. Can sense the darkness growing stronger. We must be ready, or else we will all fade. Theron's symbol of power is likely even more powerful than my scythe, and I wish for you two to have it."

Krivon's jaw dropped as Calisto's eyes widened. "Okay," he said, "you want us to have a piece of wood? Why not?"

Kronos frowned at him. "Take it," he said as he extended his hand. "Both of you."

Krivon reached it before his sister and took the stick in his hand. "How am I supposed to fight with this?" He asked as he swiped it through the air.

"Calisto, hold it with your brother," Kronos said as his mouth twitched up into a slight smile.

Calisto reached out and took the stick in her right hand. "What's this for, exactly?"

"Now we wait," Kronos said calmly.

"For what?" Krivon asked as he eyed the stick. Kronos stayed silent and watched the rod of wood with an expression of intense concentration, which made Krivon grin. "What are you doing?" Kronos ignored him as he settled back with a pleased smile. "Hello?" Underneath the twins' hands the wood started to glow golden before it engulfed the whole stick. The light spread out either side of their hands and formed the outline of a trident with a curved spike at the butt. The twins stared at the weapon in shock. "That's…"

"It's called StormWraith," Kronos explained, "and it served your father well. For the last century it's been in the restricted section of the armoury, and now I'm giving it to you two. If you wish, Krivon, there is also your father's armour which hasn't been used."

"My father's…"

Kronos chuckled as he rose to his feet. "Of course, you're going to have to have two hands to wield StormWraith and wear his armour."

"Apollo, I want the surgery done now," Krivon said hurriedly.

Apollo frowned. "I can't do it immediately, cousin. I have to have Hephaestus make the hand first, but then I'll do it. I promise."

Krivon nodded. "So long will it take?"

Apollo rolled his eyes. "I don't know – though it shouldn't be too long."

Krivon nodded slightly before turning his head to face Kronos. "What's happening, grandfather? Why did Erebus suddenly attack us?"

Kronos grimaced. "You are aware he only wanted to kill you? Well after what my brethren have told me, I believe he thought he could make Theron angry. What for, I don't know, because Theron faded a long time ago. There's no way he could know what's occurring. However, the Great Prophecy given after the end of the Giant War makes me think that Fate's Judgement is approaching, which means Ananke is behind this."

Apollo suddenly straightened, his eyes turning into a glowing sky blue. " _The Realm Eternal, beyond the darkness' blight,  
the faded prepare … the … fight.  
A master … defied,  
and …."_

Krivon stared at Apollo for several moments. "What the Tartarus was _that_?"

Apollo blinked. "I… it was like someone was speaking through me. Not like when I normally say a prophecy."

"Well whoever it was didn't have very good Wi-Fi connection," Calisto noted.

Kronos frowned. "Wi-Fi connection had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure?" Krivon asked. "It sounded like the TV does when the connection's terrible."

Kronos shook his head. "I'm not getting into another argument about internet connection. We don't need it."

Styx laughed. "Besides, the two of you sneak out to find one in San Francisco anyway."

"That sounded like another prophecy," Rhea said.

Kronos nodded slightly. "From an outside source."

"But are they helping us or not?" Styx murmured as she watched Krivon turn to study StormWraith in his hand.

"We'll need the Titans' Blade," Kronos muttered.

"It disappeared," Rhea said as she shook her head. "We'll manage without it. We have to."

* * *

 **I'm SO sorry for the long wait... seriously I'm having a mental panic attack here because of how long it took.**

 **But it's here... finally.**

 **So a choice for all of you - should Calisto be paired with Apollo? Or do you want someone else?**

 **And who can guess what the missing parts of the prophecy are and who it was from?**


	6. Guardian

**The Titan of Despair: Welcome back. I am simply glad you are alive and have kept this beautiful series going. ( The Lost Son ) Your loyal Titan, Despair / Yup, I'm alive! Yay! I like being alive! :). I'm glad I haven't succeeded in putting you off yet.**

 **amazinggalaxy2003: Yaas! Thank you! For updating! Should Callisto be paired with Apollo? Hmm... They would be cute, but poor Apollo if Theron comes back and Kronos! I cant even begin to imagine all the things he'd do to Apollo! BTW that was a good whoa. I also spelt it wrong! / Yeah, Apollo will be between a rock and a hard place _if_ Theron comes back. And thanks.**

 **Unfortunately, another filler chapter. Next chapter, however, things _should_ start to pick up. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Guardian**

"The Titans' Blade," Theron hissed angrily. "They need it. I don't."

Ouranos' eyes narrowed. "We're not having this argument again, Theron," he snapped.

Theron snorted. " _I have no use for it!"_

"And it is now bonded to the Realm Eternal!" Ouranos boomed, thunder rolling across the world below them. "Giving them the Blade would be pointless! They'd burn away upon touching it! It defeats the purpose of us existing to save them when the time comes!"

"I will _not_ just sit back while they're attacked by _three Primordials and the Fates,"_ Theron growled, his body trembling as he struggled to contain his werewolf form.

"It is _impossible_ to return down there until the portal opens. Until that happens, you _must be patient!_ "

"My son almost died!" Theron roared, ignoring the way the other inhabitants of the Realm frowned disapprovingly at him. "I'm not going to watch him die!"

Ouranos shook his head. "Know that if you persist in trying to find a way out of the Realm, and you succeed, you will be barred entry again. You'll be cast out and into the darkness."

"Living in the dark is better than being dead in the light and unable to help," Theron snarled, his eyes flashing a blood red.

Ouranos sighed. "You need to calm down, grandson. Immediately."

"Allow me to at least send them the Blade," Theron insisted. "It will help them."

"Go," Ouranos ordered. "Now."

Theron's jaw clenched, but he spun around and launched himself forward off the balcony of Ouranos' Sky Fortress, changing into a werewolf as he did so. He bounded through the almost empty streets of the Void and raced into the Forest, quickly disappearing from sight.

Ouranos grimaced as he watched. "It is necessary," he reminded himself. "He must be driven into the recklessness he is so famous for."

* * *

"It's Ananke," Kronos snapped. "It has to be. There's no other explanation." He leaned forward in his throne. "It's Dyfarniad Ffawd yn. It has to be."

"What of StormWraith?" Hyperion frowned. "It is a powerful weapon. Is it wise to have it in the hands of two younglings?"

"It is their fathers," Zeus retorted. "They should wield it in battle, as it's meant to be used."

"A dangerous weapon like that?" Metis frowned. "Be realistic, Zeus. Having them wield it will be like handing a mortal an army and telling them not to invade another country. It's a futile hope. In their hands it will-"

"Do we not get a say in this or something?" Krivon interrupted.

Calisto nodded. "This is our father's weapon. All of you have only told us the bare facts about him. Now that we actually have something of his, we're _not_ going to give it up."

Styx smiled. "Allow them to keep the weapon. It was Kronos' choice whom he gave it to, and he chose the two Titanlings whom together are like their father. StormWraith will do well at their sides."

"My decision was made a long time ago," Kronos announced. "And I believe we all know what's happening now, don't we? They need a weapon that will keep them safe, and I know that StormWraith will do perfectly."

"But handing it to a _child?"_ Koios asked sceptically.

"Rather like creating a weapon that can tear apart the fabric of matter that makes up everything, wouldn't you agree?" Rhea interrupted.

Koios frowned. "The Titans' Blade was needed."

"So is this," Poseidon rumbled. "A weapon that's kept as an antique is no weapon at all."

"For once I agree with the shrimp," Hyperion nodded, ignoring the glare from the sea god. "While I don't think it should be them that wield it, someone needs to."

"They're the only option," Rhea said firmly. "Neither of them has any other weapon that a Titan should wield."

Krivon glanced down at his sword, feeling slightly offended at the comment. "What about the prophecy that Apollo spouted?" He asked to chance the subject.

"Prophecy?" Phoebe asked as she leaned forward, immediately looking interested.

Apollo nodded slightly. "It's incomplete though. Most of it is missing."

"Because of bad connection," Krivon interrupted, and Calisto rolled her eyes.

Apollo grinned. "It was like that."

"If I had to guess – as stupid as it sounds – I would say that it was sent from a being with the ability to predict events," Styx said. "Someone who knows what will happen and is trying to warn us."

"It was a excellent warning," Krivon said sarcastically. "But maybe they should check they have internet connection next time."

"If they're able to speak through Apollo they're obviously stronger than a god. It was no Titan, and that leaves a Primordial, Krivon. I hardly think a Primordial will bother with the internet to possess someone if any of them take after Kronos," Poseidon chuckled.

Kronos snorted. "Please, Poseidon. I took after them. Not the other way round. So don't think yourself special or anything, Castellan," he added as an afterthought.

Luke grinned. "Of course. I'd never."

"It has to be a Primordial with foresight, and one that isn't in the mortal world," Koios rumbled. "Otherwise the prophecy would have been completed."

"The first line was: ' _The Realm Eternal, beyond the darkness' blight,'_ " Rhea said.

"It's from someone in the Realm of the Faded," Athena murmured.

"Theron?" Hestia asked hopefully.

Kronos slowly shook his head. "No. Not him. He doesn't have enough power to keep up the connection for long."

"Apollo's eyes turned a bright blue," Krivon said helpfully.

Kronos tensed, glancing over at Koios who nodded slightly. "That hardly matters," he grimaced.

Calisto raised an eyebrow. "He's lying," he murmured to Krivon.

Krivon shrugged. "Hey, grandfather? Can we go? I want to practice with StormWraith."

Kronos nodded slightly. "Go, Krivon."

"What are you doing?" Calisto hissed as they walked away from the council and out the doors.

"You know them," Krivon said as the doors closed behind the twins. "They're not going to say everything with us there. So we'll eavesdrop."

Calisto stared at him before sighing. "Alright. But if we get caught I'll be blaming it on you."

"You always do," Krivon grinned as he pressed his ear to the door.

"-be Ananke and Erebus," Koios was saying. "It could be more of them, but we can't know for sure. It must have been either Chaos, Aither, Hemera, or Ouranos that sent the prophecy. There are no other Primordials with blue eyes."

"I knew it," Krivon muttered to Calisto.

"There have been fluctuations of energy coming from the stars at night," Artemis said. "I wasn't sure what it meant."

"I've been sensing that as well," Krios rumbled. "And some constellations have been shifting."

"Theron's?" Rhea asked.

"For some reason his stars are getting darker," Krios replied.

"It's _Dyfarniad Ffawd yn_ ," Zeus said. "Isn't it?"

"I think it's the storm on the horizon," Kronos murmured so quiet that Krivon had to strain to hear, even with his enhanced senses.

"What about the twins?" Hades asked warily. "They are young still."

"They will have to learn quickly if they wish to survive," Kronos said grimly.

"And Theron?" Iapetus asked. "If Erebus was right in thinking that Theron has been somehow interfering?"

"Then we have a Guardian," Styx announced. "One that is very willing to do all that he can to keep us safe."

Kronos chuckled. "It seems we may see him again when _Dyfarniad Ffawd yn_ is before us."

"Let's hope that he can find a way to exit the Realm Eternal then," Hestia murmured. "For he carries with him the Hope of Olympus and Othrys. I can sense it."

* * *

 **And I think Apollo will be with Callisto... I'm not sure about Krivon at the moment... but I'll figure something out (or I can leave him single as a Pringle, it's your choice).**

 **Next chapter I'm hoping to move this story along a bit (since this chapter had pretty much nothing in, which I'm annoyed about)... though I'm not sure how much it'll be by.**

 **But for the mean time, goodbye my readers.**


	7. Night Is Falling

**LordofDeath237: this story is ausome keep up the great work / Thanks.**

 **amazinggalaxy2003: IF Theron comes back? Please let him come back! Let him meet his babies! / Haha, maybe Theron's just gonna be stuck in the realm of the Faded?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and/or HOO and never will. This is completely my plot though, so that's mine. And Theron and Krivon and Calisto are mine too. Can't forget them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Night Is Falling**

Krivon rolled his shoulders as he once again settled into a ready stance, StormWraith held in both his hands as he eyed his sister. "Ready?" She called, her bow held in one hand as the other hand held five arrows, another nineteen in the quiver slung over her shoulders.

"Of course," Krivon grinned.

Calisto immediately knocked an arrow and started firing, each arrow aiming for her brother's head or crotch. Krivon's golden eyes glowed faintly as he concentrated, spinning StormWraith to deflect the arrows fired by Calisto. Only two arrows got past his defence, one burying itself in his thigh and the other in the back of his metal hand. Krivon grinned as he dug the butt of StormWraith into the ground before snapping the shaft off the arrow in his hand and drawing it out, revealing the wires that flowed with golden ichor.

"Are you alright?" Calisto called as she ran over.

Krivon grinned and showed her his hand. "Yup. Fine. It doesn't even hurt."

Calisto frowned at the hole in his hand. "You should take better care of it," she scolded him.

Krivon rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother," he quipped. Calisto punched him.

"Excellent work," Kronos boomed. "Krivon, your technique has grown tremendously over the last week."

"Thank you, my Lord," Krivon said as he struggled to keep his mouth in a straight line and not smile at the praise from the Titan King.

"And, Calisto, your accuracy has improved. However, I believe you've spent a lot of time around Artemis recently. Am I right?"

Krivon glanced down at the scratch in the inside of his right thigh where Calisto had almost hit his crotch. Calisto blushed slightly before shrugging. "I might have."

Kronos chuckled. "Either way, for only a week of practice like this that was excellent. We may make a warrior out of you yet, Krivon."

Krivon grinned and opened his mouth to speak, but Luke Castellan ran into the arena, his hand on his sword and dressed for war. "In Washington," Luke said hurriedly. "There's a force of monsters marching south."

Kronos immediately tensed. "South to here?"

Luke nodded. "Yes. They're leaving destruction in their wake. The mortals are fleeing for their lives and the media is already waiting for our arrival."

Kronos clenched his jaw. "Krivon, Calisto, you will join me. Luke, gather Atlas and Hyperion with a large enough force of half-bloods and monsters."

Luke nodded again and ran out of the arena as Krivon's jaw dropped open. "You want us to help?"

"Yes," Kronos nodded. "However you must promise me that if you find yourself being beaten you _will_ fall back."

Krivon reluctantly nodded. "Yes, grandfather."

"Of course," Calisto added.

"Then come," Kronos said as he swept out of the arena, his battle armour forming from the ground up and a black cape spreading out from his shoulders to brush the floor. He was a magnificent sight, Krivon thought as he followed in his King's wake. Kronos had become a symbol for change and strength, though the immortals knew what happened behind closed doors, for only they had seen how broken he'd been after Theron's fade, but the mortals didn't.

Krivon followed Kronos as he flashed to the north of Washington State, Calisto appearing a split second after him. Krivon frowned slightly as he looked up, seeing the night sky above them, and all the stars were shining brightly, the brightest he'd ever seen them.

"Look," Kronos murmured, glancing back at the twins. "What do you see?"

"Olympic National Park?" Krivon blinked. "Isn't that a little ironic?"

"You'll find that beings who try to take over the world are always trying to make it amusing in the process," Kronos said with the tone that Krivon knew meant he was speaking from experience. "Now. What else do you see?"

Krivon frowned. "Uh… trees? Rocks?"

Calisto snorted. "Look over there, you idiot," she said as she pointed over to the north, where monsters were marching across the ground from Port Angeles.

"Whoa, that's a lot of monsters," Krivon breathed.

"Bet you can't control them," Calisto taunted.

Krivon glared at her. "I bet I can," he retorted, his eyes narrowing.

"Not now, kids," Kronos hissed as Hyperion, Oceanus, Krios, Ares, Hades, and Iapetus appeared by them.

"How many do you think there are?" Oceanus asked.

"Nearly one thousand," Krivon answered before any of the others could reply, and at the smirks directed his way he shrugged. "Monster Sense. Not my fault."

"You two," Kronos said directing his dark golden eyes towards the twins. "Stick together. Understood?"

Calisto nodded. "Of course, grandpa."

"Wipe them out," Kronos said. "And remember if they have diamonds in their chests, crush them first."

"Crush the diamonds," Ares nodded. "Got it. Then crush the monsters."

Kronos shook his head. "Honestly, I'm surprised you weren't mistaken as a Titan as a youngling."

"Because I don't look like a horse's arse?" Ares offered.

"Ares," Hades warned. "Enough. Do it later."

Ares reluctantly nodded, eyeing Hyperion's already flaming golden sword. "Alright. Let's crush these bastards."

Kronos moved forward, his scythe forming in his hand. "Iapetus, Hades, take one flank. Oceanus, Hyperion, take the other. Krios, Ares, with me, and you two," he said, swivelling around to face the twins. "No foolishness. Understand?"

Krivon sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, Kronos."

Kronos turned back to face the army marching south. "None of them are to be left alive," he ordered, and the immortals split up into their allocated groups.

Krivon and Calisto stuck together as they fought, covering each other's backs the best they could. Krivon fought with StormWraith while Calisto used her two daggers, dancing around his flanks to give monsters a quick but fatal injury. Krivon stabbed a Cyclopes in the groin before moving on as the monster vaporised and hacked the head off an empousa that lunged at him.

He spun, sweeping the weapon around him and knocking the legs out from under the monsters around him, and he realised his sister was nowhere to be seen. His eyes widened, "Cali?" He shouted, his voice echoing over the fighting. "Where are you?"

A faint reply came back to him over the fighting and he bounded towards the voice, cutting through the monsters in his path. Then he saw a laestrygonian looming in his path, a black diamond embedded in its chest. He clenched his jaw and shifted his grip on the shaft of StormWraith, launching himself through the air towards the monster. The laestrygonian shifted an inch to the right and StormWraith struck its chest, harmlessly bouncing off to the side. The laestrygonian swung its fist slamming it into the side of Krivon's face. The Titanling was sent sprawling across the ground, StormWraith sent skittering away out of his reach.

The laestrygonian stood with its foot on his chest, and Krivon looked up, fear filling his whole body, so he had the prefect view of the sky above tearing itself apart above the battlefield and a star falling down to the earth.

* * *

 **Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No its... _who do you think it is?_**

 **Sorry for the really small chapters. But I don't know how to make them any longer while still putting enough chapters into the story. So would you prefer lots of chapters that are small, or fewer chapters that are long?**

 **Want a sneak peak for two/three chapters time? Read on.**

 _Pallas' eyes were wide as he skidded to a halt beside Ouranos. "He's an idiot."_

 _"I am aware of that," Ouranos replied calmly. "Perhaps you have news for me of his whereabouts?"_

 _"No," Pallas said shaking his head. "But the portal was used."_

 _Ouranos nodded slightly. "Very well. Thank you, grandson."_

 _Pallas hesitated. "You're not going to do anything? He broke the rule."_

 _Ouranos raised an eyebrow. "I cannot interfere," he said, a smirk forming on his lips. "And neither can you. He is on his own."_

 _Pallas smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright," he frowned slightly and looked down at what Ouranos was looking at on the earth, and his eyes widened as he saw the burning forest beneath them and the unconscious body of his cousin lying in the flames. "That idiot," he growled out._


	8. Harbinger

**Guest: hey, i love your books! I've started reading them a little while ago, maybe a couple weeks and haven't been able to go a couple hours without continuing! I wish a I started when you did, that way I could've given my input and name suggestions but I'm all caught up now! I wish you the best with the rest of your story! also I have a proposal on how you should continue! I was thinking since the twins know next to nothing about Theron, what if when he comes back he only reveals himself to them. while he either hides his identity from everyone else or pretends to be someone else like when he was Seth but this time with his memories. that way he can teach the twins like kronos taught Theron... in secret when he was young in a place no one else knew about without his mother's permission. I don't know, great story though it's turning out great! / Damn... that's a good idea. I'll try to fit that in, but I can't guarantee anything. I sort of have Theron's return planned out in my head. Only a select few immortals will know about him at first, that's definite because if you'd read the small preview at the end of last chapter, Theron has quite a fall. And he would have gained an actual body again, which means _OUCH._ It took a few weeks to finish my previous stories? Wow. I've written more than I thought. Maybe I should go back over them once this is done. Or I'll do a reading the fanfic story, I think that'll be quite interesting.**

 **RowenaIsKween: If you leave Theron down there... You are a cruel, capricious writer. / Why, thank you.**

* * *

 **I hate writer's block. That's my excuse for the lateness of this chapter. Well, and someone who was my grandfather in all but blood died on the 15th, so I didn't really feel like finishing this off until today.**

 **Fortunately, I have the idea for the next one already planned out, and like my other story, I'm going to aim to get it out of my brain and onto my laptop for Christmas. Consider it a present from me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Harbinger**

 _The laestrygonian stood with its foot on his chest, and Krivon looked up, fear filling his whole body, so he had the prefect view of the sky above tearing itself apart above the battlefield._

The stars were shining brightly, gleaming even as the sky seemed to tear like wet paper above the laestrygonian, and a figure seemed to fall from the Gap, heading straight down towards Krivon. Two hunting knives were held out as the being shot down towards Krivon, landing on the laestrygonian and swiftly relieving it of its head.

"You alright, brother?" The stranger asked as he helped Krivon to his feet.

Krivon blinked. "Do I know you?" He asked nervously.

The man smiled beneath his hood, his golden eyes gleaming. "I should hope not." He let go of Krivon. "Now, let's go save your sister, shall we?" Krivon nodded, not trusting himself to speak to the stranger. "My name's Chase, in case you were wondering." And he took off through the monsters, carving a path out for Krivon to follow, his hunting knives a blur as they killed with every small movement.

Krivon frowned after the immortal before he was almost killed by a stray javelin thrown his direction. The Titanling quickly ducked as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Krivon took a breath before diving after Chase, cutting down the monsters he'd left behind him. He kept a wary eye on the immortal in front of him as he fought, occasionally shouting for his sister. Chase momentarily paused, glancing up at the sky and seemingly speaking to it before spinning and running, zigzagging through the hoard of monsters. Krivon clenched his jaw before he barrelled after him, not trusting him but wanting to find his sister. A hellhound snarled as it leapt towards him, and Krivon sidestepped as he brought StormWraith up to smash into its lower jaw. Then there was a lull in the fighting around him, and he saw Calisto up ahead, fighting with Chase. He frowned as he noted that they fought like they'd been fighting together all their lives, and anger rose up in him. It should have been him fighting at his sister's side, not some random stranger who happened to drop out of the sky.

Krivon forced the grass beneath the feet of the monsters to rise up, wrapping around their legs and starting to pull them into the ground as he continued. "Glad you could catch up," Calisto panted as she blocked a spear from a dracaenae. "I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

Krivon scowled at her. "Of course I would," he bit out. "You're my sister," he said as he shot a small glare over to Chase.

Chase shook his head slightly in exasperation at Krivon's jealousy, spinning to hack the head off a laestrygonian and kick it away as it vaporised into golden dust. He lifted his two hunting knives as a Cyclopes with a black diamond buried in its chest ambled towards him. Chase spun to the side as it tried to flatten him with its club, feinting towards its groin before sweeping up and scything through the gem which released a blast of energy as it broke apart, and Chase used his knives as a ladder to climb the Cyclopes, swiftly relieving it of its head.

Then Kronos was hacking his way towards them, having sensed something had gone wrong. "Are you two alright?" He called, frowning at Chase as he felt that the being was different – he had a purer aura than other beings he'd come across.

"Just a scratch," Calisto said. "I'm fine."

"Krivon?" Kronos asked.

"I'm good," Krivon nodded as he dismembered an empousa. Kronos glanced at Chase, but didn't say anything because he was helping them.

As Krivon fought he found that the four of them worked seamlessly together, which confused him because he'd never even met Chase before, but it felt like he was meant to fight beside them. Only one thing was missing, and Krivon didn't know what it was.

They fought until the very last monster was killed and Krivon was covered from head to toe in golden dust. He pulled a face as he wiped his arm over his eyes in an attempt to clear some away, only succeeding in smearing it across his face even more. Calisto laughed as she watched, until Krivon gestured to a puddle on the floor, and Calisto blushed as she saw her own reflection.

"You're no better," Krivon observed. "You look like those mortals that cover themselves in the whatever-it-is."

"Make-up," Calisto corrected as she crossed her arms. "And that's rude."

"He's right though," Ares mused.

Calisto's glare swivelled to face him, her eyes shifting to a bright red in her irritation. "You big-"

Kronos cleared his throat, interrupting the impending conversation as he turned to Chase. "Who are you?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Chase straightened up, his silver armour showing under the cloak he wore as his golden eyes bore into Kronos'. "I am Chase, Titan of the Void. And harbinger of Dyfarniad Ffawd yn."

Kronos frowned. "There has never been a Titan called Chase. You lie."

"Doesn't Chase mean 'to hunt'?" Iapetus asked, his thoughts immediately moving in the direction of his faded nephew.

Chase smiled slightly. "I was named by Chaos itself. You see, I was killed before I was born. The Creator decided to name me after my father."

Kronos tensed as the immortals crowding around started muttering amongst themselves, the same name being repeated, ' _Theron'._ "You're…"

Chase inclined his head slightly. "I am the first-born son of Theron, and my mother would have been Theia." He brushed the hood back to reveal his face, and Kronos immediately saw the resemblance to his sister and son.

Kronos' mouth twitched up into a small smile. "You are from the Realm of the Faded," he stated, and Chase nodded, knowing what Kronos was going to ask.

"Yes. And Theron has missed you all. It took him many days to even approach one of us and stop watching you twenty-four-seven. It took all of his cousins to knock some sense into him, and even now he still watches over all of you," Chase smiled slightly. "Ouranos and Chaos were starting to get rather annoyed with his constant requests to at least visit you in your sleep." Chase sighed, glancing up at the sky as the first ray of sun streaked across it. "I suspect he will beg to be allowed down tomorrow night. He'll be ordered to do his job, however if you happen to be in the same place to him as I was to you, then you may catch him and be able to speak."

"Thanks you," Kronos said, bowing his head in respect.

Chase just grinned as he stepped back closer to the nearest patch of sunlight. "It was an honour to finally meet you, My King," he said, bowing at the waist. "And you two," he said, turning to face his two half-siblings. "Remember that monsters have feelings and thoughts, just as much as you do. You must not act against them if you wish to exert your influence over them. It's like a river – fight against it and you'll drown, or fail in this case, but work with it and you may get somewhere."

Krivon slowly nodded. "Alright," he murmured, looking at Chase with complete awe in his eyes. "Thank you, brother," he said with a slight grin.

Chase smiled as the sun encompassed his body and he disappeared, leaving no trace behind of him ever being there.

* * *

 **I know, it's short. But it's an important chapter and I had to end it there. Guess who enters next chapter? Unfortunately, its not the scene from the end of last chapter yet, but it's close. Very close.**

 **See you all on Christmas Day!**

 **Goodbye from dragonswoe (and Theron, and Chase. And all the other immortals. Dead/faded or alive.)**


	9. Out of Time

**Boston09: Hi, I think I might need to reintroduce myself. I was the guest that reviewed on your previous chapter! I realized afterward I wasn't signed in, my apologizes. however your story is really progressing well and no worries on not using my idea or concept. I truly think what you have planned is better (even if I don't know what it is yet lol) because the rest of your plot decisions have been amazing! No pressure, not like it'll affect you anyways! Goodluck on your next chapter, I look forward to reading it. Especially seeing Theron again, woohoo!**  
 **PS: chase's character is awesome so far! I never expected to see him in the void but I'm glad you added him. He is a great way for you to add information. like if he could spy on primordials using his view from the void; or using his "influence" with chaos to aid Olympus/othrys. (this was a long PS whoops) / Well, I hoped what I've planned is good... and thanks, my parents do say I do well under pressure, even if I don't always agree with them... Yeah, Theron enters in this chapter, and then he's here to stay :). I'm trying to make Chase wise, clever, not reckless (like his father), because he was raised by Chaos and Ouranos. He knows a lot, and due to his doman of the Void, he can be pretty powerful.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own non-canon characters. And the plot - I now own the plot! Happy I can say that...**

 **Merry Christmas from Theron! Whoop! Theron returns in this chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Out of Time**

"Do not directly approach them, grandson," Ouranos said firmly. "Your duty must come first."

Theron bowed his head. "Of course. I understand," he murmured.

"We will be watching," Ouranos said, a clear warning in his voice. "Remember that the portal can only be used once it is activated by Chaos?"

Theron sighed. "I know. And I won't try anything. You have my word." _For tonight at least…_

Ouranos studied him for several moments before nodding and moving aside to allow Theron to move to the portal. "Good luck. If you do happen to run into the Titans or gods, you know what to say."

Theron nodded. "See you in the morning," he grinned as he stepped back into the portal, feeling his consciousness ripped from the Realm Eternal as he was flung down to the Surface, looking like a shooting star to the mortals. He scanned the world beneath him, looking for a large group of monsters which he could kill. He sensed a horde in Minnesota on the northern border and directed himself there with small gusts of wind to alter his position.

Theron landed heavily in the centre of the horde, summoning the Titans' Blade to his hand. The monsters stopped and stared at him for several moments, then an arrow was shot towards him. Theron simply made it erupt into flames and let the cinders fall to the grassy floor. "That was rude," he stated as he studied the monster which had fired at him. "You can die first," he mused, standing up to his height of twelve feet. He blinked and the dracaenae imploded.

"My Lord," an empousa said, practically nosing the ground as she grovelled at his feet. "We thought you had faded."

"I had," Theron said as he studied the monsters in the clearing. Surprisingly they all seemed ridiculously happy to see him. Theron frowned slightly. "What exactly has been happening?"

The empousa relaxed slightly, but didn't dare sit up. "It's the Shadow, My Lord. They're forcing us to attack Othrys."

"What of Olympus?"

The empousa blinked. "What about it?"

Theron sighed. "You may stand, Serephone." He paused slightly. "Where are Tammi, and Kelli? Actually, that doesn't matter. You are aware my father is Kronos?"

Serephone frowned. "Yes, my Lord?"

"I have no wish for my siblings to come to any harm," Theron stated even as he took an arrow out of the quiver across his back. "Give my father this," he ordered calmly, handing the empousa the arrow by the shaft. "How many monsters are willingly following Erebus and Ananke?" He asked.

"Just over half, my Lord," Serephone said.

Theron sighed. "Why? What did I do?"

"It's not that, my Lord," Serephone assured. "We were angry with Olympus for failing to save you. _Zeus_ was right _there_. And he did _nothing to save you._ " Theron noted that the monster was very loyal, and he was oddly touched by their reactions to his fading.

"Do you think you can send word around that I'm not gone forever?" He asked calmly, realising that he could greatly decrease Erebus' army without lifting a single weapon.

"It would be an honour, my Lord," Serephone said, bowing so low she almost head-butted the floor.

Theron rolled his eyes as he watched the group of monsters turn on their heel and amble back north. "Serephone," he called, making the empousa turn back, "do you know where a group of monsters that are loyal to Erebus are currently? Perhaps I should pay them a visit."

Serephone gave him a gleeful smile, her fangs glinting in the light which emanated from Theron. "A group is entering Montana as we speak. They will head directly south before cutting across Arizona."

Theron inclined his head. "Thank you, Serephone. May the Creator be with you."

"And with you, My Lord," the empousa returned.

Theron waited until they were gone before fire travelling to Montana, ensuring that the cloak he had on would hide his features from the monsters, even though they would instantly be able to sense who he was. He hid the Titans' Blade in a fold of the cloak as he reappeared in Glacier National Park.

According to his heightened senses the monsters were approaching from the north-west, and there were almost two hundred of them. He smiled and sheathed the Titans' Blade, lowering into a crouch as he took his bow off his back and several arrows out of his quiver. He idly checked that there wasn't another group of monsters as he made his way to the top of a rock crag in the area.

Theron waited as the moon was covered by clouds and the monsters marched down the west side of Upper Waterton Lake. He slowly knocked five arrows, knowing that the senses of monsters were highly increased in the night, almost as much as his were, and they could easily hear him. Theron aimed at the front five monsters, drawing the bowstring right back to his cheek with his right arm, another five arrows held pointing down in the same hand. He took a steadying breath a split second before firing. The front five monsters vaporised on the spot and he quickly knocked the next five arrows, holding the bow horizontal to the ground, and fired again.

The monsters scattered, leaving the ten piles of sand that were their comrades on the ground. Theron calmly knocked two more arrows, knowing that since the monsters were more spread out he couldn't take down more than that at a time, and it would just be a waste of good arrows. Theron shot as many as he could before all the remaining monsters disappeared into the trees, and then placed his bow across his back again. He stood up and took a breath, searching inside himself for the block that was keeping his werewolf self contained, and he tore it apart. He clenched his fists as pain racked through his body like claws, and felt the fur growing over his body as his cloak and leather armour underneath melted into the shadows.

He sniffed the air to find the closest monster before setting off, leaping from the rock crag and disappearing into the forest around the lake. Theron launched himself into the air, seemingly appearing out of nowhere to the monsters, and tore into them without mercy. Only ten seconds later he was moving on, leaving eight piles of dust behind him.

The area was filled with the screeches of monsters as they died, claws and teeth tearing off body parts. All too soon for Theron it was over. He padded over to the lakeside, sitting down in the mud with a thud as he pulled back on his wolf form, safely locking it away again. He pushed back his hood, revealing his face to the world he was born in. He stared down into the lake, studying his reflection. He could finally see the way he used to look, and not the perfections that the Void had made on him. The scar over his right eye had returned, glowing faintly in the moonlight shining on him. Out of interest Theron pulled down the top of his cloak, revealing the large scar at the base of his neck – the mark where Porphyrion had stabbed him with his spear, and the injury which had finally been too much for Theron and caused him to fade. He ran his fingers over it, feeling the slightly raised skin as he craned his head up to completely face the moon. Sunlight filtered over the treetops. Apparently clearing up the monsters had taken longer than he'd expected.

He was running out of time to see his father again. And Styx. "Artemis," he murmured, looking up at the moon, "hear me. See me. I can't come to you. _Please_."

* * *

Kronos tensed as he sensed the monsters shadow travel onto the mountain. "Intruders," he said as he stood, Backbiter appearing sheathed at his waist.

Rhea nodded. "Monsters."

"They're getting cocky," Artemis frowned.

"They're on _my fortress,_ " Kronos hissed indignantly. "How dare they?"

Rhea struggled to keep the smile off her face as she followed Kronos through the hall to the front doors. Iapetus was quickly making his way towards them. "They have a white flag," he said nervously.

Kronos blinked. "What?"

"You heard me," Iapetus grimaced. "They want to talk."

Kronos nodded slightly. "Alright. Why not? They'd better have a good reason for trespassing."

The group of monsters were waiting at the top of the path up to Othrys, Hyperion blocking their way. As soon as the monsters saw Kronos they all dropped onto their knees. "Lord Kronos," the empousa in the lead greeted.

"Serephone?" He frowned. "What are you doing here? We are on opposite sides in this war. You've trespassed."

The empousa hesitated slightly before taking out an arrow and throwing it to the ground at Kronos' feet. "We ran into an old friend."

Kronos' eyes widened as he crouched down and picked up the arrow. "Theron," he murmured.

"He was going to kill us," Serephone said, "until we knelt to him. And he let us go, making me promise to give that to you. After we explained why this war had started."

"And how did it start?" Kronos asked.

The monsters shifted nervously as Serephone answered. "We blamed Olympus for his death."

Kronos sighed, shutting his eyes as he thought about what they could do. "How long ago did you see Theron?"

"Seven hours, Lord Kronos," the empousa hissed. "He went to destroy a group of monsters in Glacier National Park."

Kronos nodded. "Thank you."

"Kronos!" A voice shouted, and Kronos spun to see Ares rushing towards him. "I had a message from Zeus. About half an hour ago Artemis heard someone talking to the moon, saying, ' _Artemis, hear me. See me. I can't come to you._ Please _.'_ She thinks it was Theron."

A small smile formed on Kronos' face. "Then let's go to him, shall we?"

He travelled using the earth to Glacier National Park, appearing just in the treeline, aware that it could be a trap of some sort. A few seconds later, Rhea and their six godly children were beside him. Kronos scanned the lakeside until he saw two figures facing each other. One of them was facing Kronos, and the other was facing the lake.

Kronos' eyes narrowed. "Is that who I think it is?" He hissed, glaring at the Primordial with his back to them.

"If you're thinking its Shadow, then yes," Rhea murmured, using the name they'd been using for Erebus.

"Then the other one…" Poseidon murmured, "is Theron."

Theron was taller than he remembered, Kronos noted. He was glaring at Erebus, his hand resting on the pommel of a very familiar sword. His body was taught, his boots sinking slightly in the mud beneath him.

"-an ultimatum," Erebus was saying. "If Chaos and Ouranos agree we will stop the assault. If not… well," he spread out his hands, "I'm sure we can do just as well without Othrys or Olympus."

Theron shifted slightly, and his eyes flickered over Erebus' shoulder to meet with his father's. "I believe that they can look after themselves."

"And yet Ouranos sends you all down like mutts to protect them," Erebus paused. "Huh, isn't that ironic? You are a mutt."

Theron's fingers tightened slightly on the pommel. "Insults will not get you anywhere, Erebus. I have learnt a long time ago how to control myself."

Erebus chuckled. "I'm sure I can find something which will get under your skin. Hopefully to your wolf layer."

The primordial studied Theron, noting his stance. "Ah," he mused, "of course."

Theron shut his eyes and took a breath. "The sun is rising," he stated calmly.

"As your life ends," Erebus returned. "I know your fate, Theron. All of us do. So do Ouranos and Chaos, but they haven't told you have they?"

Theron took another deep breath. "I don't need to know."

Erebus rolled his eyes, moving so that he was next to Theron, and Kronos narrowed his eyes when he saw the shadows tied around Theron's feet and keeping him stuck in place. "I'm sure you'd like to," Erebus smirked. "After all, it involves your… children… and your wife."

A growl bubbled out of Theron's throat. "What do you want?" He hissed, his eyes flashing red as his teeth sharpened into points.

"I want you to surrender yourself," Erebus stated, turning to study the lake. "I will ensure that the twins and Styx remain safe in return for your cooperation."

"Even if I wanted to accept your offer," Theron started, "I can't. As soon as the sun hits me I will be gone back to the Void. Your offer is pointless."

Erebus smiled. "My dear, great-nephew, don't you know what the Cores are for?"

Theron scowled. "The Cores will not work on me, and I will not allow myself to be turned into a mindless monster to do your bidding."

"The Core will enshroud you in darkness," Erebus continued. "The light won't be able to draw you back to the Void."

Theron's eyes narrowed. "If you even try-"

Erebus snorted. "You can't stop me, Theron. No one can." He spun to face Theron. "You will join us," he breathed, "whether by your free will or not. If I have to use a Core I will."

Theron turned his gaze from Erebus to where Kronos was hidden, and he mouthed ' _sorry_ '. Kronos frowned, until he saw the sunlight only an inch from Theron. He felt despair as he realised that he wouldn't be able to talk to his son, and Theron slowly turned back to face Erebus. "There's one thing you've forgotten," he stated.

Erebus scowled. "And that would be?" He prompted.

"Water is my domain," Theron said, raising his hand and forcing the water from the lake. Erebus was thrown back, his control over the shadows holding Theron still weakening enough for Theron to force his way out of them and take a step into the sunlight. Theron's form shimmered, fading away as Erebus turned, wildly swinging his sword at Theron, and a gust of wind shot by Kronos.

Erebus howled in anger and flung a blast of hellfire at a tree, melting it into a puddle of shadows.

* * *

Theron spent the month after his encounter with Erebus stuck in the Void. Ouranos and Chaos refused to allow him out until they were sure he wasn't effected by the darkness and corrupted, despite his protests and pleads.

Each time an immortal was sent down to the surface Theron watched, waited, and learnt. He judged the time between the opening of the portal and the closing of it, noting that there was a window of a minute each time it opened – at sunrise and sunset. He realised he'd have to act quickly when it opened at sunset to sneak out of the Void, and he couldn't attract the attention of Ouranos and Chaos in the process.

It was on the thirty-third day after meeting Erebus that he had an opportunity, and he took it. He turned himself into a fly and shot through the portal, returning to his own mortal form as soon as he passed through the World Barrier, and he found himself hurtling down to Gaea. He tried to focus on his powers over the wind to help him get down safely to the Surface, but they shied away from his touch, and his eyes widened as he realised he was going to hit the Surface.

He managed to manoeuvre himself so he was shooting down to a forest covered area in Oregon State, and he shut his eyes for the inevitable landing. He could sense the ground nearing rapidly, then pain erupted over his entire body and everything went black.

* * *

 **So Theron is back, and next chapter he's found, both missing from the Void, and his body on the Surface. By who? You'll have to guess.**

 **Yes, Theron is here to stay from now on, (in his natural state - unconscious). ;)**


	10. Critical

**Boston09: great chapter! I didn't know Theron could turn into a fly though, well he's a titan I guess lol. oh and doesn't Chaos not being able to tell Theron left the void kinda make Chaos seem less powerful, well less powerful then the most powerful being in the universe should be? / All immortals can turn into every animal. And the Chaos part is explained in this chapter.**

 **Managed to write a pretty long chapter... and hopefully its satisfactory.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Critical**

Pallas' eyes were wide as he skidded to a halt beside Ouranos. "He's an idiot."

"I am aware of that," Ouranos replied calmly. "Perhaps you have news for me of his whereabouts?"

"No," Pallas said shaking his head. "But the portal was used."

Ouranos nodded slightly. "Very well. Thank you, grandson."

Pallas hesitated. "You're not going to do anything? He broke the rule."

Ouranos raised an eyebrow. "I cannot interfere," he said, a smirk forming on his lips. "And neither can you. He is on his own."

Pallas smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright," he frowned slightly and looked down at what Ouranos was looking at on the earth, and his eyes widened as he saw the burning forest beneath them and the unconscious body of his cousin lying in the flames. "That idiot," he growled out.

* * *

"Kronos," Krios said as he tapped Kronos' arm. "Look up," he said pointing up to the night sky, and Kronos frowned as he saw the meteor falling to the ground. "It's not a meteor," Krios murmured, immediately starting to run towards where he estimated it would land. Kronos quickly followed, manipulating time around them to move faster.

"How far is it?" Kronos asked.

Krios shrugged slightly. "Looks like it'll land somewhere in Oregon. We'll find out when we get there."

Kronos frowned as he watched the meteor crash into the ground, a loud boom echoing around, and he saw flames flickering amongst the trees. He swore under his breath and pushed himself faster, overtaking Krios as he manipulated time. He shot into the forest, narrowing in on the not-a-meteor. He frowned as he skirted a clump of trees which were burning up and entered a clearing. At least I was a clearing after all the trees had been knocked over. A furrow several feet deep had been carved out like a crazy Primordial had taken a knife to it, and it was shining gold in the moonlight.

Krios skidded to a stop beside Kronos, uttering a short curse as he saw the devastation. Kronos crouched down and ran a finger through the gold, studying it for only a split second. "It's ichor," he said grimly as he stood.

Krios paled. "What? But there's so much," he breathed.

Kronos frowned, scanning the trench. He jumped down into the furrow, uneasily approaching what he guessed had been the 'meteor'. He unsheathed Backbiter, unaware of whether it was a friend or foe. Kronos reached out and turned it over, revealing a face so familiar he thought he was dreaming for a split second, and then Krios cursed beside him.

Kronos sheathed Backbiter. "Krios, get Hyperion and Apollo here now," he ordered as he started trying to get the cloak off his son.

Krios immediately flashed away, and Kronos swore under his breath as his gauntlets came away covered with ichor. He tore them off and threw them out of the trench before continuing. He summoned his scythe in dagger form and cut away the cloak, his fingers slipping from the slickness of the ichor on his hands.

It took several tries, but he eventually managed to get Theron out of the cloak and tossed it behind him, uncaring of where it landed. He frowned as he scanned Theron, noting the various injuries he had. He grimaced before leaning forward and starting to saw away at Theron's leather armour, wary of hurting him. He glanced up at the fire approaching and slightly hoped that Krios wouldn't be long. Kronos slit Theron's bracers down the middle and took them off him, throwing them onto the ichor saturated ground even as he reached for Theron's leather cuirass, digging the point of his dagger into the leather and dragging it down to the bottom of the cuirass. He then cut it at the shoulders, forcing the leather apart and cutting the front from the back before carefully bringing his dagger to cut through the undershirt Theron was wearing.

"Kronos!" Krios' voice shouted as Kronos started on the lower part of Theron's leather armour.

"Over here!" Kronos called, not even looking up from his work.

The roaring of the flames subsided as they were forced back from the trench by Hyperion, the Titan drawing them all into himself and clearing the way for Apollo and Krios. "How is he?" Krios asked anxiously, squatting down beside his brother.

"Not good," Kronos said shortly, wiping his hands on the jeans he was wearing and only managing to make them even more gold than they already were from his kneeling in the ichor flowing beneath him.

"I can see that," Krios noted. "I mean has he stirred at all?"

"No," Kronos said. "And I don't particularly think it would be a good idea for him to wake in this condition."

"You just found him like this?" Apollo asked with a frown.

Kronos nodded and threw the last pieces of Theron's leather armour behind him. "I'll probably go into shock once I have nothing to do," he admitted as he studied the now uncovered form of his son.

Apollo moved forward, running his hand along Theron's chest. "At least four ribs fractured," he murmured. "Two of them compound," he said, skimming over the two ribs protruding out of Theron's skin, "and it feels like the rest are greenstick or simple." He frowned as he caught the small trickle of ichor dropping from Theron's mouth. "A punctured lung…" Apollo trailed off as his fingers hovered over a section of Theron's chest in front of his sternum that looked like ichor was trying to burst out of his chest. He grimaced. "And his aorta's torn." He glanced at Theron's limbs. "Right femur has a closed fracture."

Kronos struggled to decide whether he should be worried or not. He settled for feeling irritated. "I'll take him back to Othrys," he sighed. "To his room. Think you can… acquire some medical equipment?"

Apollo nodded, not even going to argue with Kronos and say Theron should be in an actual infirmary. Hyperion and Krios moved to pick up Theron as Apollo gave them a warning. "Try not to move him too much, we've got to move quickly to stabilise him. Otherwise he _will_ die."

Kronos nodded slightly as he helped his brothers, the three of them easily managing to support Theron. Kronos flashed them all into Theron's room and they lowered him onto his bed, taking care to not move him too quickly.

"We need to get the ichor off him," Krios murmured.

Kronos hesitated slightly before nodding. "Can you get Poseidon, Krios?"

Krios nodded, quickly flashing out. Kronos stared at Theron for several moments before he exhaled and slumped down onto the edge of the bed. "What happened to you?" He murmured, brushing some of Theron's hair from his face, the onyx strands starting to stick together. As Kronos moved away slightly, Theron stirred, his head turning a fraction towards his father. Kronos tensed, his eyes widening as Hyperion shuffled closer. Kronos hesitantly tried to brush some of the drying ichor off Theron's face, and his son muttered one word under his breath, one word that immediately made all that remained of Kronos' sadness flee and complete relief took over. "Father," Theron had said.

Kronos smiled, feeling his eyes start to water as his relief struck him full force. "I'm here," he choked out. "I promise you, son. You're not getting away from me ever again."

"Tried," Theron mumbled. "I… I tried."

"I know," Kronos murmured. "You did well. I couldn't have asked for a better son."

A small amount of ichor trickled out of Theron's mouth, streaking down the side of his face. "Hurts," he breathed, his eyes still shut.

"It won't hurt for long," Kronos assured him. "Apollo will fix you up."

"Hey," Krios said, sticking his head inside the room. "I've got Poseidon here."

Kronos nodded slightly. "Bring him in, and where's Apollo?"

"Here," Apollo said as he came in after Poseidon who was staring in shock at Theron.

"Wha… how?" Poseidon asked incredulously.

Kronos frowned at Krios. "You didn't tell him?"

Krios shook his head. "I didn't have time."

"Theron?" Poseidon breathed, his eyes wide.

"Doesn't matter," Apollo said shortly. "I might have left it too late. We need to get started." He moved towards Theron, filling up a needle as he continued. "Since he's apparently awake, none of you can let him go to sleep. He won't wake up if he does. I'm giving him anaesthetic, because he'll have to be awake when I operate."

"Operate?" Poseidon asked sharply.

Apollo sighed. "I'm not repeating," he warned as he stabbed the needle into Theron's jugular and pushed down on the plunger. "I don't care how you do it, just keep him awake."

Kronos nodded and positioned himself beside Theron. "Have you heard what's happened recently?"

Poseidon smiled and sat on the bed on Theron's other side. "Do you know Kronos is allowed on Olympus now?" He asked. "Though Zeus hides whatever dangerous items he can."

"I knew it," Kronos hissed, frowning at Poseidon.

The god grinned. "Hermes and Apollo have also taken to hiding whatever food they can. Kronos eats like it's the last meal he'll ever have."

Kronos watched as Apollo cut open Theron's chest, Poseidon still blabbering on beside him about the first things that came to mind. Apollo picked up a hollow rod with one hand while he held Theron's aorta steady with the other one. "One of his ribs went straight through it," Apollo murmured to Kronos as he grimaced. "This could hurt, Theron, even with the anaesthetics."

"You know Kronos and Rhea are still refusing to have a kid?" Poseidon asked with a grin. "They say they've got enough running round."

Theron's mouth switched up into a slight smile, even as Apollo snapped his rib back into place. Apollo quickly slipped the rod into place inside Theron's aorta to help it to stay open and not completely collapse. He then started healing the aorta with nectar.

"Apollo," Kronos said anxiously. "His lung."

Apollo glanced towards Theron's head and cursed when he saw his blue tinged lips. "Hyperion, come over here and keep putting nectar over the aorta," he ordered, the Titan doing so immediately. Apollo frowned as he turned his attention to Theron's lung. "Pneumothorax," he breathed, his eyes widening. "His lung collapsed."

He summoned another needle and stabbed it into Theron's chest, pulling back on the plunger and drawing out the air from Theron's chest. "Poseidon, I need you to keep doing this. Kronos, keep him awake," he snapped as he sensed Theron start to drift off.

Kronos leaned towards Theron. "Son, have you forgotten about Styx and the twins? I'm sure they'd love to meet you. When you aren't invalid, of course. Krivon's like you, but even more reckless. Callisto is the one with the head who thinks things through. I'm guessing you know what their domains are," Kronos smiled. "Though they're having trouble with the monster part of the powers. Chase tried to give them some pointers, but that's different than having someone actually teach them."

"Done," Apollo announced as he leant back, and almost as an afterthought he snapped Theron's leg back into place. Kronos frowned, realising that at some point while he was talking Apollo had also set the rest of Theron's ribs and healed the incision in his chest.

"Open your eyes," Kronos suggested.

There was several beats of silence, and then Theron took a deep, shuddering breath as his eyes slowly opened. His eyes met Kronos', and a weak smile formed on his face. "I guess I should have given you a warning before dropping by?" He said hoarsely.

Kronos choked out a laugh. "Damn you, son. Someday you'll be the death of me."

Theron started to get up, but Apollo was quickly there to stop him. "No," he said firmly, "you're going to stay bedridden until you're completely healed."

"But that's unfair," Theron whined.

"Well," Kronos said, a smirk forming on his face, "you're still grounded."

Poseidon snorted at the expression on Theron's face. "It's good to have you back, brother."

"What do we do about the others?" Krios asked from his position by the door where he was making sure no one walked in on them.

"No visitors," Apollo said firmly. "I think it's best if we keep it a secret until he's healed."

Theron's expression fell slightly. "How long?"

Apollo frowned. "It should be a few weeks. We'll have to rotate round on watch to make sure nothing else happens." He sighed at he looked at Theron. "Poseidon, can you wash him off?"

Poseidon's reply was to make the sink in an adjourning room explode. Theron spluttered, glaring at Poseidon as water dripped from his now soaked hair. "That was uncalled for," he growled.

Poseidon just smiled and started making his way to the door. "I've got to get back to Atlantis before anyone starts to wonder where I am."

"Hyperion, can you stay with him while I get cleaned up?" Kronos asked as he stood up and stretched. "I feel like someone's dropped a bucket of paint on me."

"How _do_ you have so much ichor, Theron?" Apollo asked. "I would have thought you'd have died long ago if you'd lost that much ichor," he said gesturing to the ichor covered bed. "You should clean that."

"I'll do it when I get back," Kronos said dismissively before flashing out.

"I'd better go," Apollo mused. "I've got several injured beings in the infirmary."

Krios nodded. "We'll stay," he said glancing at Hyperion.

Hyperion settled down on Theron's bed, ignoring the ichor staining his clothes. "So, Chase, huh?"

"He's a good kid," Theron said firmly.

Hyperion raised an eyebrow. "I never said he wasn't. I'm just interested."

Theron sighed, staring up at the ceiling high above him. "Yes, he is the son of Theia and I," Theron took a breath. "Hyperion? Do you hate me?"

Hyperion frowned. "I once thought I did."

"And then?"

"Then you faded," Krios spoke. "And we realised that even though you're a brat sometimes, you're still our nephew, and it just isn't the same without you."

Theron smiled slightly. "I missed you all," he murmured.

"Me too, brat," Hyperion said with a slight smile.

Theron snorted. "Charming," he remarked, though Hyperion saw that he suddenly seemed wary.

"What?" He asked anxiously.

Theron swallowed. "Sunlight," he stated.

Hyperion faltered and realised that the sun had come up and was only inches from touching Theron. "How exactly did you get here?"

Theron hesitated slightly. "There's a portal in the Void that brings us here. You have to be allowed down by Ouranos and Chaos, but they didn't know I snuck out. It's Ouranos who brings us back when the sun touches us."

Hyperion slowly nodded. "You said you _have_ to be allowed out?"

Theron's eyes widened. "They wanted me to come here," he realised.

Hyperion grinned. "I doubt Ouranos is going to drag you back there if they allowed you down in the first place."

Theron uttered a long line of profanities in the Old Tongue, ignoring Kronos when he re-entered the room. "Well," Krios smirked, "we'll be going."

The door shut behind the two Titans and Kronos sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why is it that we're meeting again with you once again almost dying?"

Theron shrugged, wincing slightly as he did so. "It's a gift," he said simply. Kronos shook his head and snapped his fingers, changing the sheets of the bed to clean ones. Theron raised an eyebrow. "Mother has you house trained."

Kronos scowled at him. "Very funny, son," he said with a completely straight face.

Theron grinned. "Before you wouldn't have even thought about changing sheets on a bed."

"You'll find a lot of things have changed," Kronos murmured.

"Well," Theron hummed, "I've apparently got several weeks."

Kronos chuckled and took the hint, settling down on the bed beside his son. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning's usually a good place," Theron said, his voice slightly muffled as he pressed himself into Kronos' side. Kronos seemed startled for a split second, but quickly slipped back into the position they had been in countless times in the past – Theron having his head buried against Kronos' neck, and Kronos resting his head on the top of Theron's with one of his arms going to sleep underneath him. Not that he'd tell his son that, as Theron would try to move, but the position was comfortable for Theron, so Kronos put up with it.

They had been talking for less than ten minutes when Theron had fallen asleep, and Kronos silently swore that he'd always protect his son. Never again would they be separated.

* * *

 **I hope that's good enough for you all... a little bonding going on between Theron and Kronos... Chaos knows they deserve it.**


	11. Meeting Erebus

**RowenaIsKween: Yaaassss! Theron and Kronos reunite! I hope you are planning to have him meet his kids! Sorry haven't been reviewing so much. I was in Texas for quite a while and we spent our days with my family there touring. / Yup. That's gonna happen next chapter. I don't mind :)**

 **I'm _very_ sorry for the massive wait... Confused by Time sort of took over for a long time. I recommend you go and read that one while you're waiting for an update... because I don't really have much time at the moment. Only really enough to do one story at a time, not two.**

 **Not sure when the next chapter's going to go up... I had to force myself to finish this and it took me about an hour and a half... sorry also for the short length...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Meeting Erebus**

When Theron woke Kronos was gone. The sun was high in the sky, which made him frown because he could have sworn he was feeling too rested to have only slept for a few minutes. There was a full glass of nectar beside him and several squares of ambrosia stacked up. He quickly had them, relishing the taste which seemed different from what it was like in the Void.

Theron slipped out of the bed, standing unsteadily on his feet. He hesitated slightly before heading to one of the doors - the one which lead to the Hold. He took a breath starting up the staircase, wincing each time a movement jarred his ribs. Palming open the door, he stood in the threshold of the Hold before taking a slow step forward. It was completely empty, except for the large hellhound lying sleeping in the middle.

"Maverick?" He asked, a wide smile spreading across his face.

The hellhound lazily opened one eye, and seemed to freeze when he saw his old Master. The hound leapt to his paws, yapping excitedly. _Master, you're alive!_

Theron limped the distance to Maverick, aware that the hound could sense he was injured and was reluctant to approach in case he harmed Theron any more. Theron settled down against his hellhound, burying his hand in coarse black fur. "Yes, Maverick," he murmured, "I'm alive again." And he felt alive. In the Void he couldn't feel it when he was hurt – now, however, he could feel the pain coming from his insides, and he loved it. "Flesh and blood." If he had a limb cut off now, it wouldn't just grow back almost immediately.

 _I missed you,_ Maverick barked.

"Me too, my friend," Theron murmured, and then chuckled at the thought running through the hound's brain. "You may." Maverick lifted his head and let loose a loud howl, and Theron easily translated it – _The Lord has returned._

* * *

"-didn't you hear what Chase said?" Koios frowned. "He said that Theron's still recovering."

Kronos glanced at Hyperion uneasily as Theia replied. "And Chase definitely knows everything," she said sarcastically with a snort.

"Not from your side," Krios said as he glared at her. "But Theron's? Oh, yes."

"You're suddenly eager to defend him," Theia mused. "Why is that?"

"Because he's our nephew," Krios scowled. "And he did a lot for us. Besides, I'm sure that Chase is right and he's just recovering still. We all know that if he was able to he'd come charging down here right now."

Theia rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm sure he's enjoying his time up in the Void."

Hyperion's hands fisted. "That's enough, Theia," he boomed, and his consort seemed startled. "There is no need for you to be attempting to demean and belittle our nephew. Give him time, and I'm sure he'll return."

"Or something else will happen first," Kronos said, his concentration on the holographic map. "Like Erebus turning up in the middle of the day on the Canada-North Dakota boundary."

"You're joking," Krios said.

Kronos shook his head. "Unfortunately not," he grimaced. "Someone tell Olympus," he said, "Erebus wants to talk to us."

He flashed out of the throne room, and up to where he sensed Theron, summoning Backbiter and his armour as he did so. "Anything you want to tell me?" Kronos asked, looking down at his son.

Theron shrugged, and then winced, his arm moving to rub his chest slightly. "Not really. Just be careful of Erebus' sword. It's pretty painful and can make your thoughts darker. I got hit once, and Ouranos made me stay away from the others so I didn't contaminate them. It's as painful as being hit by Backbiter. He can also likely sense my presence, as I can sense his."

Kronos nodded. "You should be resting," he pointed out.

Theron grinned. "Who says I'm not?"

"You're not allowed to join us, understand? No running after us."

Theron shifted slightly. "Father, please. I know Apollo doesn't want me doing anything, but I have to do this. I don't want to spend the next few weeks up here with only you, Apollo, Poseidon, Hyperion and Krios for company. I'll go crazy. You've got to let me come with you."

Kronos hesitated. "You're injured-"

"I'll bring Maverick," Theron added. "And Ator with me."

The elder dragon snorted from his spot in one of the alcoves, looking excited at the thought of being able to go with Theron.

Kronos sighed. "Fine. If you promise you'll be careful."

Theron grinned. "Thanks," he said, Maverick jumping up at his side. He summoned his old suit of armour, the gold shining in the sunlight streaming into the Hold. "I've been waiting a century to fight beside you again, father."

"No fighting," Kronos said sharply.

Theron rolled his eyes. "Erebus is going to want to kill me. Of course we'll end up fighting."

"And you will be staying back, agreed?"

Theron shook his head. "I'm got the Titans' Blade. You think I'm just going to be standing back and watching while I could change the tide of the battle?"

"I think that-"

"Kronos," a voice said before Kronos could continue, and Kronos raised an eyebrow at Rhea who was looking at him through an Arke Message. "Are you coming?" Kronos frowned when he saw that they were already at the border. "Sorry," Rhea apologised, "we got bored of waiting."

Kronos shook his head. "It doesn't matter I'll be there shortly."

Rhea nodded and swept a hand through the Arke Message. Theron was staring at the spot she'd been, looking sad. "My fading really took a lot out of all of you," he murmured.

Kronos chuckled. "Yes," he admitted, "it did. But you're back now. And later, we'll all have a party. Agreed?"

Theron's mouth twitched up into a smile and he nodded. "Definitely."

Ator nudged Theron in the back and Theron took the hint, controlling the air to lift him up as Maverick jumped up Ator's leg to his back and settled down behind Theron.

Kronos flashed away, reappearing beside Rhea. He could sense Ator as Theron flashed them into the sky, circling above. Hyperion's head snapped around to meet Kronos' eyes. "You didn't," he mouthed.

Kronos just shrugged, smiling slightly as he turned to face Erebus. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Ereubs chuckled. "Is that how you greet your uncle, Kronos?"

"It's how I greet someone attempting to destroy everything I care about," Kronos snapped back.

"You're not going to win this, Erebus," Zeus added, his master bolt humming in his hand.

"I already have," Erebus said with satisfaction. "Theron was the only thing in my way, and I've gotten rid of him."

Rhea's hands fisted at her side, but Kronos just smiled. "You're wrong," he called out.

Erebus laughed. "I cut him with my blade, Kronos. Remember when I encountered him by the lake? Yes, I know you were there watching. I could sense you. I corrupted him, and he is still corrupted… my presence is inside him, Kronos."

Kronos chuckled. "Liar," he said simply.

Erebus' eyes narrowed. "And how would you know if I'm lying or not?"

"Because he told me himself," Kronos said, hearing the sky suddenly rumble above them and glanced up at the clouds.

"And how," the Primordial said slowly, "would you have met him for him to tell you that?"

Kronos let his crooked grin fall into place. "Why doesn't he tell you himself?"

Erebus laughed. "It's the middle of the day, Kronos. He can't."

"You're wrong," Kronos said simply. "I'm sure you've heard about the meteor two nights ago. I'm sure everyone has. Only… it wasn't a meteor. It was Theron."

Rhea sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes widening. "He's…"

The clouds above them split apart, revealing Ator hovering above them. Erebus' eyes widened. "Impossible…" he murmured.

"I'm sure you all remember Ator," Kronos said happily, "and, of course, my son. Theron."

Sunlight hit Ator's flank, illuminating Theron in his golden armour, and not making him look like he was still severely injured.

"How is this possible?" Erebus roared.

"You're hardly as powerful as you seem to think, Erebus," Theron called. "You're going to lose this war!"

Erebus raised his hands, sending a blast of hellfire towards Ator, but a glimmering barrier of green flames rose up and blocked them. "You'll regret interfering, Theron!" He bellowed. "You're not meant to have left the Void!"

"Lord Ouranos and Chaos choose who leaves and who doesn't," Theron retorted, his voice a welcome contrast to Erebus'. "They allowed me to leave and didn't stop me."

"And in doing so they have broken a law of the Universe! No being is to ever leave the Void and return to life, no matter the reasons!"

"It was their choice, so leave. You have no reason to remain. You have what you came for – your information. You have it now, so leave!" Theron yelled.

Erebus clenched his jaw, but vanished in a flurry of darkness. Ator slowly descended, and as soon as he landed Theron jumped off. There was complete silence for several seconds as the immortals all stared at the faded Titan, and then a certain Titaness and river nymph launched themselves towards him.

* * *

 **Reunion next chapter... that'll be fun to write.**

 **I'm going to need reviews after this chapter, guys. I'm starting to love them (especially since I passed 500 reviews on Confused by Time). That was a great moment for me...**


	12. Reunion

**Nobody: Please please please update! The reunion will be so adorable aahhhh! Really love all of this series and confused by time! Can't wait for the next chapter D / Well, I hope it's up to standards.**

 **Steve1999o: I don't think we'll hit five hundred by the time the next chapter at least I hope you don't wait that long and I'm finally reviewing since I finally caught up with you from when I started reading yesterday and I wanted to say I love this saga and confused by time and I hope you update both soon / Hahaa, yeah. Unfortunately. Thanks.**

 **Boston09: Thankkkkkkk you for coming back! I've gotten fairly worried:( Loving Erebus' reaction to Theron coming back btw! However, over the break I've kinda forgotten who Ator is... could you please**  
 **re-describe (Is that even a word lol) him, or tell me where I could reread where you previously described him! Thanks a lot! / Ator is in chapters 44, 53, and 41 of Doors of Death.**

 **So, I'm going to admit that I had a massive writer's block the last few months, but halfway through this chapter I conquered it! I'm back in gear for this story, and I'll probably update at least once every two weeks, due to school picking up as my exams approach in May to mid-June.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Reunion**

Theron winced as Rhea and Styx collided with him, hugging him until he felt like he was getting squashed by a tractor. "Ow, ow. I'm hurt. Please – ow – don't hug so tight," he breathed.

Styx pulled back and slapped him. "What the Tartarus?" she demanded. "You've been gone for a century, then suddenly appear again?"

Theron flushed slightly. "I can explain," he said holding his hands up in surrender as he faced the two now angry immortals.

"Please, ladies," Kronos said in amusement as he approached. "Try not to kill him again. He's healing as it is," he added, putting Theron's arm around his shoulder to help him keep standing. "His crash landing was rather spectacular."

"That's no excuse for not showing his face," Styx said sharply.

"I was unconscious until this morning," Theron said.

"Kronos!" Apollo exclaimed, storming over to them. "He's supposed to be resting!"

"His fault," Theron said immediately, nodding towards Kronos.

"That's a lie," Kronos said, his eyes narrowing at Theron. "He wouldn't back down."

"You barely tried to make me back down," Theron retorted.

"Either way," Apollo interrupted, "you've got to get back to your room. Now."

Theron shook his head. "I'm fine. I need to do this." He took a deep breath and turned to Styx. "Where are they? The twins?"

Styx's expression changed into excitement and she spun around gesturing to Krivon and Calisto to come over. "Don't worry. He doesn't bite… mostly."

Theron shrugged Kronos off, taking a small step forward with Kronos hovering behind him in case he fell. Ator snorted, a plume of fire erupting from his mouth and above Theron before nudging his father in the back.

Theron patted his nose. "I'm alright, Ator," he assured him distractedly, his eyes focused on the two young immortals approaching.

The twins stood side by side, looking confident, but Theron could sense the nervousness in them and he smiled slightly, crouching onto one knee. "Hello, kids," he greeted.

"Father?" Callisto asked, her voice trembling. "Are you really… really my father?"

Theron grinned. "I think I'm me. Haven't really changed in a century. Though I suppose I should apologise for taking so long to get back." He paused briefly, glancing up over their heads. "Oh, and Hypnos? I guess you finally get your payment now."

The god shook his head. "You don't need to pay me."

Theron rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to use my currently non-existent gold. I was going to use father's." He glanced at his father briefly, a wide grin still on his face. "But that's for later. Now I want to meet my children."

Callisto launched herself towards him, laughing in happiness as she hugged him. "Father!"

Theron's grin widened as he hugged her. "My daughter," he murmured happily. "I'm sorry," he breathed, "for not being there."

"You're here," she choked out. "You're actually – you came back."

Theron nodded. "Always. I'll never leave again, I promise." He glanced up at Krivon who was watching and looking like he didn't want to stoop to the level of showing too many emotions, but the expression on his face gave it away. "Come on, son," Theron said, gesturing him over.

Krivon's mouth opened and closed, unable to find any words. His lips quivered and he shut his eyes. "Dad…" he mumbled, "I thought… I mean, we… you were gone."

"I know," Theron said. "But I tried. I tried so much to come back!"

Krivon scrambled towards Theron, grabbing him in a hug. "I love you, dad."

Theron shut his eyes, feeling his own eyes tear up. He immediately blinked them back, pulling the twins towards him despite the burning pain in his chest. "I'm sorry."

"As nice as this reunion is," Apollo announced, "you had emergency surgery only the day before yesterday. You should be in bed resting, and Kronos certainly shouldn't have been encouraging you."

The older Titan just chuckled. "If I'd have refused he'd have come anyway. He was quite insistent."

"Surgery?" Rhea and Styx demanded at the same time.

Apollo grinned. "Oh, yes. He had a torn aorta, nearly half of his ribs fractured, a punctured lung which later caused him to go into Pneumothorax, and his right femur broke."

There was complete silence before Styx and Rhea exploded, figuratively. "You idiot!" Styx screeched. "Why in the name of Tartarus are you out of bed?" she demanded angrily.

Theron winced slightly. "Please," he said dryly, "I was merely saving your lives. Nothing to thank me about."

Rhea glared at him. "To your room. Now."

The twins grinned and let go of him, leaving him to face the wrath of the two immortal women.

"I would punch you," Styx seethed, "but that wouldn't help."

Theron shrugged, and then winced immediately after. "Perhaps."

"There's no 'perhaps'," Rhea stated. "You're going to your room now, and you're not leaving until Apollo says you can."

"But-"

"No," Rhea said sharply.

Theron muttered several unflattering comments under his breath before fire travelling back to Othrys. Kronos wordlessly followed, managing to grab Theron just before he fell.

"I knew it," he said in amusement as he supported Theron, flashing away his son's armour and the Titans' Blade.

"That obvious, huh?" Theron asked with a rueful smile.

"Only for me," Kronos chuckled. "Probably for Rhea too. And Styx."

Theron grimaced as Kronos lowered him onto his bed. "Thank you," he said stiffly.

Kronos watched as Theron settled himself down before speaking. "I suspect you'll have many visitors. We will try to limit them-"

"You don't have to do that," Theron interrupted.

Kronos scowled at him. "We will try to limit them," he repeated, "to allow you extra time to recover. Only once Apollo deems you fit are you allowed to leave this room."

Theron sighed. "Fine," he grumbled, resting back against the headboard with his hands behind his head. "Well?"

Kronos pointed a finger at him. "No funny business," he warned before flashing out of the room.

Theron watched the sunset out his window as he lay there, finally content after an entire century of wanting to see his children in person and Styx again.

"You seem happy," someone said, and Theron's eyes snapped open. He straightened up in the bed, looking for the Titans' Blade.

"Please," another voice said as a figure formed sitting on the end of Theron's bed, "don't stand. You should rest."

Theron grimaced. "My Lords," he greeted uneasily. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Your body is not yet ready to live in the mortal realm," the Creator said bluntly. "It's become too used to living and healing every morning, so you won't heal as quickly as you used to, and you'll be far weaker for several weeks. You'll have to become re-accustomed to living here on the Surface, Theron, else you will return to us when your body gives out under the strain."

"You must inform Apollo of this so he can act appropriately," his grandfather added.

Theron blinked. "What? You're not going to drag me back?"

Chaos seemed amused as he and Ouranos looked at each other. "Theron, when we said you were meant to lead your fellow faded, we didn't mean from the Void."

Theron frowned. "How am I supposed to do it from here?" he demanded.

Ouranos chuckled. "The four Titans will be arriving tonight. I'm sure you'll be able to work something out," he said calmly.

"In the meantime," Chaos added, striding over so he was beside Theron's head, and Theron found himself unable to move, "you have to sleep." He touched Theron's forehead, and the Titan immediately found his eyes getting heavy. He saw the two Primordials disappear before darkness swamped his body.

* * *

 **chapter 37 of Doors of Death, the reference to Theron paying Hypnos -** **"I should hope you have," a voice echoed around the tent, "I am the messenger of the Titans. Iris is my twin sister, though we did not part on good terms. I have gotten through to Hypnos, Prince, but he demands payment."**

 **Theron scowled, "I will pay him in a few days. Just show us the dream."**

 **I apologise for not updating sooner... I hope this chapter makes up for it.**


	13. Five Faded

**jackalope33: cant wait to see everyones faces when they see the other 4 titans :D / You don't get their faces, but you do get their reactions.**

 **RowenaIsKween: Yas! An update! You were so quiet! / I was, wasn't I? I feel pretty bad for that, so sorry. But this story isn't going to be stopped. I've put too much time and effort into it to stop it now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Five Faded**

Theron woke after what he guessed was several hours. It was still night, so he hoped he hadn't slept for a whole day again. The full moon was shining through the window and Theron could feel the energy from his wolf-self thrumming through his body as he sat up – he had to get to the throne room.

He grabbed the cleanest shirt he could find, getting dressed as fast as he could – which wasn't very fast due to his injuries – and hobbled out of the room, flashing down to the entrance to the throne room.

He hesitated briefly before palming open the double door. Kronos was the only one who saw him immediately, and he glared at Theron who just raised an eyebrow, leaning against the door.

None of the five Titans from the Void saw him, probably because their backs were to him. Chase was very obviously taking the lead in the conversation, the other four Titans standing behind him.

Theron listened in for nearly a minute before deciding to make his presence known.

"The Primordials issued an ultimatum," Chase was saying, "they wanted-"

"-the earth given to them. If the two agreed they would stop the assault," Theron finished.

Chase spun around, the other Titans doing the same. "Father!"

Theron grinned. "Hey," he said, raising his hand in greeting.

"So you survived then, huh?" Pallas asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm pretty surprised myself to be honest," Theron admitted. "And it feels weird."

"Well, that's because your body's sort of confused as to why you're not healing when morning comes," Eos said helpfully.

"Yes, Chaos and Ouranos told me last night," Theron said dryly.

"Aside from looking like Atlas came at you with a sledgehammer you look pretty good," Pallas smirked.

Theron punched him. "Shut up."

"You know I could have you on the floor in a second if I wanted, right?"

"Do that and I'm afraid you'll have an angry god after you," Theron said. "Since I'm pretty sure Apollo won't like me being injured again after he rushed to heal me."

"He can't hurt me," Pallas said dismissively. "You, on the other hand, can easily be hurt."

"He's also supposed to be upstairs," Kronos stated as he stood. "How did you even know they were coming here tonight?"

"Chaos and Ouranos," Theron said simply. "But don't worry. Chaos put me asleep. I feel like I've slept for several years."

"That'll wear off in a while," Chase mused. "By then you'd better be sitting down. It'll be like crashing from a sugar high."

Theron pulled a face. "Great," he mumbled. He walked to his throne, trying to do so without limping. Kronos rolled his eyes before striding over to him and putting Theron's arm over his shoulder, helping him to his throne.

"You really need to listen," Kronos murmured in his ear. "I will honestly be tying you to that bed now."

"You're welcome to try."

"Oh, I will," Kronos promised, letting go of Theron so he could sit in his throne.

"You're dead after this," Helios said helpfully.

Theron grimaced, shooting his father a glance. "Probably," he agreed. "But continue, please," he said. "I need to get up to speed."

Kronos settled down in his own throne, probably so he could keep an eye on his son. "The ultimatum from the Primordials."

Chaos nodded. "Right. So, as Theron said, the Primordials wanted the earth given to them. If the two agreed they would stop the assault on Olympus and Othrys. Chaos and Ouranos immediately disagreed, so Ananke is stepping up the war. We don't yet know what she's going to do, but it won't be good."

"You've forgotten the _other_ ultimatum they issued after Chaos and Ouranos refused the first one," Pallas said helpfully as he toyed with a silver dagger, tossing it up end over end then catching it. "You know, the one they told Zoe last night."

Chase grimaced. "I was trying to keep that one secret, and you know why."

"Pretty sure they deserve to know," Helios mused. "Though I see why you tried to keep it secret."

"What ultimatum?" Rhea asked as she leaned forward on her throne.

"Helios? Since you suggested telling them, why don't you say?" Eos asked.

"It involves Theron," Helios started. "Essentially, the Primordials are beyond furious with his interference. First stopping Erebus from cutting Krivon in half in the arena. Then escaping from him at the lake, and now escaping from the Void? Yeah, they're furious with him."

"What's that got to do with the ultimatum?" Hyperion demanded.

Helios flinched slightly. "Well, you see, they-"

"They want me, don't they?" Theron asked. "That's their demand."

Chase nodded. "Yes. But Chaos and Ouranos are going to refuse."

Theron nodded slightly, a thoughtful look on his face. "What did they say?"

"A lie about only wishing to speak with you," Selene said.

Kronos cleared his throat. "Need I remind you, son, you giving yourself up to them will not help in the slightest?"

"No," Theron said simply. "I know. And don't worry. I've learnt a lot in my time in the Void."

"Good," Kronos said. "Because there is no need for you to give yourself up. Is there?"

Theron rolled his eyes. "No."

"Any plans we know of?" Koios asked to change the subject.

"Not at the moment. Though we've got some monsters who are willing to see what they can find due to Theron's recent arrival onto the scene," Pallas said. "Hopefully they'll find something soon."

Chase glanced up. "The sun's rising," he announced sadly. "Looks like it's nearly time to go."

Theron sat up in his throne. "Can I speak to you before you go?"

Chase smiled slightly. "Of course, father."

Theron fire travelled himself over to the faded Titan, deciding it was better than attempting – and failing – to walk. Chase supported Theron the same way Kronos had been, helping him over to the edge of the room as the Titans said their goodbyes.

"The ultimatum," Theron said, "what did the Lords say about it?"

Chase hesitated. "Father-"

"What did they say?" Theron's eyes were looking intently into his son's, unwilling to drop the subject.

Chase sighed. "They're going to refuse it, but Chaos mentioned to Ouranos and I that since you are technically no longer under their jurisdiction, you don't have to do the same."

Theron's gaze flickered away briefly to where Kronos was watching with narrowed eyes. "You know."

"Yes," Chase murmured sadly. "Just promise to not be reckless."

Theron nodded. "Of course. I'll need to recover before anything moves forward. But then… promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I won't be able to keep it from Ouranos or Chaos, but I will from the others. Just know that you shouldn't trust what they say."

Theron nodded. "I know."

Chase smiled faintly before guiding Theron back to Kronos, letting the King take his place. "Stay safe. All of you," he said before disappearing in a white flash.

"You're an idiot," Kronos said to Theron as soon as they'd gone.

Theron shrugged. "I'll live," he said simply.

"Still an idiot. And I _will_ be tying you to your bed," Kronos stated.

"What did I miss?" Theron asked to change the subject.

"Theia's mental breakdown upon seeing Chase," Kronos offered. "Hyperion nearly crying seeing his three children return, and Krios and Eurybia enjoying nearly crushing Pallas' ribs."

"Damn," Theron murmured, "so unfair."

"You'll be missing a lot more over the next few days," Kronos said happily as he flashed them out of the throne room, ignoring Theron's protests. "Because I was certainly not lying when I said I'd be tying you to the bed."

Theron tried to twist out of his father's grip. "I'm not even tired," he said even as he felt his energy suddenly drop and he would have fallen to the floor if Kronos hadn't been there.

"Uh huh," Kronos said doubtfully. "I believe you. That's why you can't even stand."

"Shut up," Theron mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open. "This is so unfair. I don't want to waste away in my room."

Kronos chuckled as he let Theron flop down on the bed, snapping his fingers to make the covers go on top of Theron. "You won't waste away. You will enjoy the time you have."

"Minotaur dung," Theron grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Kronos just smirked. "Have a good days sleep. If you wake up later there will be food waiting. If not, then I'll have it. And to ensure you don't decide to get up again…" he trailed off and summoned some celestial bronze rope, swiftly tying it around Theron's wrist and the bed post before he could even complain. "I did warn you."

"Go away," Theron grumbled, experimentally tugging on the rope. "I hate you."

"Get some sleep," Kronos ordered before flashing out and back down to the throne room.

"Is he all right?" Rhea demanded as soon as she saw him.

Kronos nodded. "Fine," he promised. "Currently tied to his bed, as I'd warned him, but fine. And hopefully sleeping."

Rhea smiled. "Do you think it'll keep him there?"

"It's celestial bronze," Kronos said. "He'll be there for as long as necessary. Now, however, we need to inform Olympus of tonight's discussion. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me?" he asked, and happily letting her slip her arm into the crook of his elbow.

"Of course," Rhea said calmly before they flashed out.

* * *

 **So it's a pretty small chapter, but that's because there's not really much happening at the moment. Next chapter will be another Theron recovering one... then I'll do a time skip so we can get to the action.**


End file.
